Put Your Hand In Mine
by Kitake Neru
Summary: Opposites attract right?But can they change each other? As the school playboy tries to change the school genius, he might be playing a game he can't back out of... and break a heart he was never supposed to touch... quall.
1. Chapter 1 My Opinion On You

Chapter 1 My Opinion On You  
  
Author's note: I know, I know, this is such a typical story, but I wanted to try something simple. And this was written in longhand when I was bored after studying... without realizing it, the whole story was done, rather roughly. And to me it's such a shame to let something slip, so here it is. It's just for fun, but read it if you have the time!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I hate this subject," Zell Dincht slumped over the five-inch thick volume of College Physics, face pulled into a goldfish pout. "Remind me again why I'm slaving away during a perfectly good afternoon in the school library?"  
  
"Because you flunked your last exam, and if you don't pass this time your mother's gonna kick your ass to the moon, not to mention getting kicked out from school," Rinoa Heartily told him matter-of-factly, herself poring over a book on macroeconomics. "Oh phoey!" She burst out suddenly, frowning hard. "Do I have only three days to read the whole thing?!"  
  
"If you didn't keep sneaking out of class to snog Squall in the janitor's cupboard, you would've had the whole year, doll," Irvine Kinneas guffawed, earning him a sharp slap on the shoulder. Rinoa made a face and tossed her raven hair over shoulder. Squall had commented it looked rather plain, and being an established cheerleader (A cheerleader can't be plain!) she had streaked it with blonde highlights. Although Squall hadn't commented on it yet, she was sure she looked hot. Speaking of which... "Where is Squall anyway?"  
  
"Unlike the rest of us, he doesn't need to bury himself in books to get to the dean's list," Selphie Tilmitt blithely reminded Rinoa. Rinoa sighed and propped her chin on her hands. "Some people are just born to be a genius... like Ice Queen over there." She nodded to a figure moving about the bookshelves.  
  
Quistis Trepe bit her lip as she returned several books and pulled several more out of their tight wedge. In her mind she ticked off the list of topics she hadn't covered - until a prickling sensation on her neck told her someone was watching her. Not that it was anything unusual; she was used to being stared at. Or sneered, or humiliated, or made fun of... she's seen them all. She even knew what people called her; the Ice Queen. Personally she wasn't offended, no matter what people say. After all, she's sitting at the top, isn't she?  
  
"That's not real genius," Irvine said thoughtfully. "You've just transferred here Rinoa, so you don't know. She's been that way ever since I can remember... it's like the library is her second home or something."  
  
"Where's she staying? I've never seen her around the Warp or any other hangout."  
  
"I don't know," Irvine shrugged. 'She maybe a hot one, but she's cold as an iceberg. I never saw her mix around... I don't think she has a clique."  
  
"That's for sure," Rinoa yawned, concealing it behind polished fingernails. "Or else I'd know. But look at her clothes. They're so... plain."  
  
"I can't imagine her coming to school in that scrap you call a skirt, Rinny," Zell teased, chuckling. "She's fine the way she is."  
  
Just then she passed by their table and Rinoa didn't bother to conceal her curious look. Irvine quickly made her turn her head. "If she catches you staring at her she can make you feel like you've been dunked in ice water with one look." He hissed in a low voice and Rinoa pouted. 'Doesn't she have a life?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Squall took off the earphone and watched admiringly as a pair of girls passed him. He knew who they were; Danae and Flora from the third homeroom. He once went out with them a few months back - that is, before he met Rinoa. Ever since then, other girls seem pale in comparison.  
  
He tore his eyes off them and saw another pair walking towards him with hungry looks. Nice figure, nice face, nice hair, nice legs, he grinned inwardly as they waved at him. Being the most sought after guy does have its benefits... you can afford to be choosy.  
  
He followed them with his eyes until they turned a corner - and bumped into somebody. He raised an eyebrow as Beauty number One clutched her arm. "Watch it, klutz!"  
  
The golden-haired girl who bumped into them totally ignored them as she bent down to recover her fallen books. Squall's heart stopped. Uh-oh. Did they just bump into who he thought it was?!  
  
The girl straightened up and the two beauties took half a step back, face suddenly apprehensive. "Well... don't do it again!" Before taking off quickly. The girl stared at their retreating shadows with distaste before pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose - and stared straight at Squall.  
  
He felt like he had been showered in ice. But the egoist in him refused to look away, and he gave her a 'what?' look. She regarded him imperiously and then walked away without another word.  
  
That, he thought, is an example of looks can kill. Despite being in the same school with her for over three years, she was one girl he didn't dare mess around with. He did try, God knows he tried once, but the memory was so humiliating he preferred not to think of it. He wondered if she remembered. Shrugging it off, he headed to the library where the others were waiting.  
  
"Where were you?" Rinoa gave her most charming pout as Squall slid into the chair next to her and casually threw an arm over her shoulder. "What, missed me already?"  
  
"If she had access to the PA System I'm sure you would've heard your name announced," Irvine said with a straight face and Selphie giggled.  
  
"Squally, I can't get this into my head," Rinoa slapped the book she had been reading. "Can I come over and study with you tonight?" She added rather slyly and elicited a guffaw from Zell. "That's Rinoa; never one for subtlety,"  
  
Squall pushed his auburn fringe off his forehead, a gesture which normally had the girls swooning. But Selphie was immune to it, having once in their childhood days taken a pair of kitchen scissors and sniffed a good portion off. "I thought you were grounded the last time you came around to my place, Rinny? Isn't your father going to skin me alive this time?"  
  
Rinoa merely rolled her eyes. "You know Daddy, he's like that, but he cools down pretty fast. Besides, he's going to be in Deling for a conference and I have the house to myself."  
  
"With the butler, the driver and seventeen parlor maids," Selphie said wisely and laughed again. "Seriously Rinoa, you're never alone."  
  
"It doesn't matter. The moment I threaten to run away he'll forgive anything I do," Rinoa declared and made the others sigh. She could be a bit spoilt, but it does have an advantage of being the only child. And she used it to GREAT advantage. General Caraway didn't approve of Squall because he said squall was just an 'average' guy. Even his high IQ didn't put him in good favour.  
  
"It's nearly, people." Selphie sighed and cleared her books. "I can't hit the streets tonight - got several more volumes to plough through before I can let myself off the hook."  
  
'Amen that' Irvine too got up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I'm off. See you tomorrow, babe." He kissed Selphie and parted ways.  
  
Rinoa sighed and snuggled into Squall's shoulder. "I'd be glad when the exams are over. Then things will be back to normal, right Squall?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
One o'clock was dead time for some areas in Balamb; and in Hasberry Avenue it wasn't any different. A solitary light could be seen in the rows of darkness, and Quistis Trepe sighed as she pulled away from the window. She knew it was late, and tomorrow was another day, but she simply couldn't leave her work undone. She sat back at her desk and stared at the notes she had been revising. Three more days to go, she thought. Three more days which can determine the outcome of her future...  
  
The beep of her cell phone made her jump. A glance at the caller ID made her smile. "Hello mom,"  
  
"Quistis darling, did I wake you up?"  
  
"No, I'm still awake. There's an exam coming up soon."  
  
"I see. Study hard dear, you'll make us so proud. Seifer sends his love; he's in the shower. We're having a wonderful time here!"  
  
"Alright, glad to hear that. Are you coming back soon?"  
  
"We'll be back in a few weeks time - don't forget to study dear; it would make me so proud to have two children in Garden. Imagine that!"  
  
Qusitis bit her lip. "Don't worry mom... I'll make it."  
  
"Good, I knew you would. Your father's snoring in his sleep again, oh dear. Well, take care, and study hard. Oh yes, I forgot to tell you - Seifer came out top in the whole batch, isn't that wonderful?"  
  
"...great mom. Send him my love, won't you?" She managed to say, suddenly feeling a bad migraine coming at full force. "Bye."  
  
She hung up and flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Seifer's the best student in his batch... there's another goal she has to match - another strain on her... but is there any other choice?  
  
She got up and pulled open her desk drawer. A bottle of pills rolled towards her but another object caught her attention. A photo...  
  
A strawberry blonde was smiling at her with a dark-haired man. She had Quistis' eyes, and the man had her smile... "Will you be proud of me now, Mother? Father?"  
  
A flashback of a raven-haired lady holding her close. How long has it been since she hugged someone?  
  
You're going to be happy, Quistis... these people are very nice, and they have a boy for you to play with...  
  
Quistis squeezed her eyes shut and willed those memories away. Mom had allowed her to keep her original family name, and somehow it was useful... she could hide behind fading voices and memories. As much as she loved her foster family, she had always felt out of place. But Mom loved her intelligence, and if that's what it takes to be accepted, then she would do it...  
  
Something else surfaced in her memory - the boy she saw today. What was his name... Squall. Yes, she remembered him. In her early days he had tried to hit on her - and she had unceremoniously dunked a cup of orange juice on his head. Since then he had kept his distance, but so had every other boy... why was she suddenly thinking of him? She wondered and her eyes drifted to a list on her wall. Yes, this was the reason. In the last exam she had noticed he was making a steady climb up the list, and was now at the number ten spot. She recognized a threat when she saw one, and she was sure he would try to usurp her if she laid down her guard...  
  
Her phone beeped again and she looked at it. A message from Seifer.  
  
Hey kid, get some sleep. Knowing you, you won't sleep when there's an exam right?  
  
"You know me," She said aloud. True, she hadn't slept for over four days, but it's nothing bad, apart from a throbbing headache. She could hold on for longer periods... couldn't she?  
  
"No sleep," She muttered and swallowed several pills. "Gotta keep up... sorry Seifer."  
  
A/N: Anything to say? Please do. 


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning of Rivalry

Chapter 2 Beginning of Rivalry  
  
Author's note: here goes nothing! Sorry about having to do this, but you know... ideas? Flames? Comments? Most appreciated, thank you Just press the button down there.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There, number two hundred and sixteen."  
  
"I got an A for Literature? Amazing! Looks like it pays to have that slimeball professor have a feel up my skirt..."  
  
"I passed! OHHHH-YEAHHHH!!!!" Zell punched the air with glee. "What about you guys?!" He turned to the others and Selphie stuck a tongue at him. "I did okay," Irvine, being the tallest of the gang pointed to his name, at the top of the board. "Number fifty one."  
  
"Unbelievable!" Rinoa squealed and grabbed Squall's arm. "You're Number 2! Isn't that awesome?!"  
  
Squall nodded, not really feeling anything. Actually he felt rather guilty since he didn't slave away as hard as the others... and still made it. Above his name, with full marks in seven subjects, was the resident top- scorer. "Quistis Trepe," He muttered under his breath. He lost by seven marks. Seven!  
  
"The Ice Queen did it again!" Several people exclaimed in disappointment and Squall turned to look. At that moment Squall saw her - standing outside the crowd, listening to someone say something. She nodded briefly and walked away without even bothering to come and look at the board. Although she might have known anyway, he thought wryly.  
  
"...the seventh time she bagged the list," Zell muttered. "What's she trying to do anyway, studying like there's no tomorrow? Have you noticed she's getting really pale?"  
  
"Who cares?" Rinoa said crossly. "She stopped Squall from making the top. If she falls sick it's her own problem."  
  
The day passed in a relative blur, as there were announcements, teachers announcing the best in class, the worst, who did well and who didn't. Towards the end of the day, it was clear that nobody had any intention of doing any listening, so the teachers simply gave up and let them off early.  
  
"Let's pah-tay!!!" Selphie whooped and stretched. "What about we try the new club downtown? The Rev or something - "She stopped short when the vice principal, Miss Xu came towards them. She always looked like some prison warden, and today she wasn't any better. Selphie figured it was because everyone was so irresponsible today. "Squall Leonhart?" She inquired and Squall arched a brow. "The Principal would like to see you. Please come with me."  
  
"You guys go on ahead," He told them, frowning with puzzlement. "I'll meet you at The Rev." He dully followed Miss Xu to the principal's office.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quistis got up and thanked Principal Martine. It's coming true, she thought happily. She's done it!  
  
Turning around, she was startled to see Miss Xu... with Squall in tow. He gave her a puzzled look and her heart stopped. Oh no... don't tell me he's been offered... but there's no time to ask, because Miss Xu had ushered her out and the door was closed. She stood on the threshold, debating whether to eavesdrop or simply let it slip.  
  
"Is there a problem, Miss Trepe?" A clerk inquired and she blinked. 'oh, no, I'm just leaving," She said hastily and left quickly.  
  
Principal Martine, a balding man who refused to acknowledge his bald pate with a blonde wig that was ill-fitted sat behind a massive oak desk. He smiled benignly at Squall. 'Ah, Squall Leonhart. I had just seen Miss Trepe... sit down, please, sit down."  
  
Squall politely declined and shoved his hands into his pockets. 'What is it?"  
  
"Ah... I have just received a letter from Balamb Garden; as you very well know, it is the most prestigious academy in the world," Martine blinked, smiling. "And I have selected you and Miss Trepe to take the entrance examination... it is an excellent opportunity that doesn't come very often to this school, Mr. Leonhart."  
  
Squall snorted, but refrained from doing it out loud. "Sorry, but I'm not interested." He said flatly, making Martine turn pale - a priceless expression indeed. "But... Mr. Leonhart!! You can't be serious!"  
  
"Nobody's laughing, so I guess I am," Squall shrugged. "Is that all?"  
  
"Please, Mr. Leonhart, I hope you reconsider this... this offer is as coveted as diamonds! Why, there are thousands out there who are willing to give their right eye for this opportunity!"  
  
"Then give it to someone who's willing to fight for it," Squall said.  
  
"The exam is a month away," Martine had recovered some of his color. "I'm giving you time to think... please don't throw your future away."  
  
"My future doesn't involve Balamb garden, but if it makes you any happier, I'll think about it," Squall stopped at the doorway and nodded a 'good day'.  
  
What good is it even if I take the bloody exam? He thought idly. Father never cares... I have a future already. Laguna made sure of that... He looked at his wahc as he walked and groaned. Almost six? "Rinoa's gonna kill me..." he muttered and began to run, ignoring all precautions and turning a sharp corner - BAM!  
  
He was thrown back into a row of lockers and an errant key poked into his shoulder blade, making him yelp in pain. To add insult to injury, a ton of books fell at his feet and if he wasn't wearing boots, he was sure the unabridged dictionary would give him a purple toe to remember.  
  
The other party wasn't so fortunate - he was thrown to the floor with an outraged gasp. Squall bent over bouble and waited for the throb in his back to subside. "watch where you're going, you idiot!" he growled and looked at his victim.  
  
The student to looked up at the same time and Squall hastily wished he had bit his tongue. Quistis Trepe!  
  
Those icy eyes gave him a glare as the owner picked herself up and swayed unsteadily. "Who are you calling idiot, you - "  
  
She stopped and pressed a hand to her head, scrunching her face up in pain, swaying unsteadily. Squall's earlier apprehension turned to alarm. "Hey... are you - oi!" He quickly caught her when she fell forward. He shook her in alarm and was shocked to find she had passed out. Damn, did he hit her that hard?! He looked around desperately for help. Almost every student had left, and the corridors were silent. He suddenly remembered something. "Hold on," He muttered as he gathered her into his arms and made a dash for the Infirmary.  
  
A/N: Reviews? Pretty please? 


	3. Chapter 3 Tell Me

Chapter 3 Tell Me  
  
Author's Note: To everyone out there, I'm not saying Quistis is intellectually challenged, but she's nuts! And yes, Squall is the REAL genius in this fic, and don't you think this will make Quistis more hardpressed? She's intelligent, but that extra hard work earned her the extra seven marks to bag the top spot. And if you haven't selpt for nerly a week, you'd be fainting after a big shock too :) The third chapter? Uh- Oh. This might just turn out to be a complete fic! AAAAHHHH!!! Thank you to all!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Seifer slung the jacket over his shoulder as he strolled down the dimly lit corridor of Balamb Garden. The air was peaceful and serene, the only noise was the quiet gurgling of the water fountains and the occasional cricket song. It was nearly six and almost all Garden students were out in town, having a ball after the exams. For some reason, he didn't feel like it tonight. For one, he was worried about his last examination. It wasn't that he did badly; he did well... perhaps too well.  
  
He took out his mobile and dialed it, but got a dead ringtone. Where was Quistis, he wondered. His parents were out in town, but he declined, saying he had a bad headache. He did have a headache, but if his mother knew why he knew she would have admonished him. "Quistis is fine, why do you worry so? She's a clever girl, just like you."  
  
That's the problem. Quistis. He didn't understand why his mother was pushing his sister so hard. Or why Quistis was doing this to herself. Quistis was suffering, but it seems like nobody cared. In a way, he felt responsible, since Quistis was doing this because of him. No... because his mother wanted her to be just like him...  
  
But she's torturing herself, he scolded silently as he walked out of the premises and headed to the city. Garden was a ten-minute walk from the city and he liked to walk - it was much more peaceful. He could imagine his sister would love it here... but would it make this better?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The world was a swimming mass of color and it took a few minutes for the colors to rearrange themselves into recognizable shapes. A worried face was peering over her, and it took a few more seconds for her fogged mind to register who it was. "Dr...?"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki straightened up and took her pulse, frowning and tut-tutting. "Your pulse was very slow young lady... you shouldn't exert yourself like this."  
  
Quistis slowly sat up and looked around, trying to force her brain to function again. "The Infirmary?"  
  
"Glad to see you're alright now," Dr. Kadowaki nodded in satisfaction. "You fainted, and a student brought you here," Dr. Kadowaki continued briskly, clearing paraphernalia from the desk. "It's luck I'm still around, young lady. Word of advice," She came back to Quistis and checked her temperature; "Don't study so hard. I've had cases of girls coming to me with a serious eating disorder and a drug overdose, but this is the first time I've been hit by a student who doesn't eat and sleep because of studying!"  
  
Quistis slowly looked around, registering the jumbled facts. She was walking, thinking about something, when she bumped into somebody...she jerked up. "Who - " Her words were cut off when a familiar guy entered the room, looking chagrined. Her eyes narrowed at him and he pretended not to notice.  
  
"You should sleep more, young lady," Dr. Kadowaki was saying, fussing over the girl, but Quistis was too harassed to notice. "Hmm...you're not steady yet. Young man," she turned to Squall; "Can you please walk her home? Thank you," She handed the books that Squall had so kindly retrieved from the floor. Squall stared at them with distaste. If he knew he was going to carry them, he would have left the books where they were.  
  
Quistis swung her legs over the bed, trying to shake the dizzy feeling off. "I'm...I'm okay..."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki held up a finger, stopping her. 'Go."  
  
"Bossy woman. It's a wonder how she got to be a doctor. And she calls herself a matron!" Squall grumbled as he walked out of the school gates. Unfortunately for him, he left his motorbike at home since he had planned on going straight to the club today. Quistis walked silently a few paced behind him, deep in thought. She suddenly stopped and regarded him thoughtfully. "Did you... take me to the matron?"  
  
He looked back at her and shrugged. "I would have gone without you anyway," he grinned. "That dictionary of yours gave me a nice sore toe. But I couldn't leave you," he added hastily seeing her frown. She looked at the books he carried. "Are they heavy? Let me - "  
  
He shied away and grinned. "The doctor's right. You're not well, and I can't have you dropping in the middle of the street."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, not sure what to make of this. "And why would you care?"  
  
Squall looked quizzically at her. "You're not a very friendly person, are you?"  
  
She turned red. Imagine that, being admonished by a guy! "No...I'm sorry, it's just that - "  
  
"It's okay, people are grumpy when they just got out of bed," he said amiably, continuing on.  
  
Quistis bit her lip as she caught up with him. "I seem to remember yelling at you before I passed out... did I say anything bad?"  
  
"...Nah."  
  
They walked in companionable silence, neither knowing what to say anyway. Quistis had her eyes glued to her shoes and Squall considered it a miracle she knew the way home. The sky was rather gloomy for six-thirty, and Squall began having misgivings when he realized Quistis had stopped. They've arrived.  
  
Even in the impending darkness, he couldn't fail to notice where he was - Hasberry Avenue; Balamb's Rich Man's Lane. The house he was standing in front of was fairly large by modern standards, and he could see the corner of a fishpond and a well-tended garden. So the Ice Queen's a rich one, he thought. Who would've guessed? She never showed even a trace of it.  
  
She turned to him awkwardly and was about to say something when the sky gave an almighty boom and the heavens opened - much to Squall's dismay. "Hurry and open the gate!" he yelled as she fumbled in her bag for the remote; and found it broken. "It must have broken during the stupid collision," She muttered crossly as she pulled out a ring of keys and manually unlocked the gate, tripping the alarm system. They made a mad dash up the driveway where Quistis threw open the door and they collapsed in an exhausted heap in the hallway. Quistis quickly scrambled up to turn the alarm off, and when she returned, Squall had taken his jacket off and was examining it with a frown. The books again, lay discarded on the marble floor, but this time they were wet. "My books!!"  
  
"My jacket!' Squall countered, looking quite cross. He was muttering indistinctly to himself, turning the jacket over and over. Quistis straightened up after picking up the books, feeling...guilty? In a way. If he didn't have to escort her back, he wouldn't have ruined his jacket. After all, she didn't faint... it was unnecessary, but oh what the heck. She slowly placed the books on a side table and turned to Squall, face troubled. "I'm sorry," She said in a small voice. "I... it was my fault. You shouldn't have taken me home..."  
  
That made him stop and his frown lightened. He stopped his scrutiny and shrugged. "Nah... maybe I can get a new one downtown..."  
  
"This is really good leather," She had taken the jacket from his hands and was feeling the material with awe. "And the fur..." Making up her mind, she smiled at Squall and wrapped the jacket around her arm. "Tell you what. I'll get this fixed for you; just to say thanks, and sorry for your troubles."  
  
Squall ran a hand through his now damp hair. Noticing this, Quistis walked to the living room and switched on the electric fire. 'Here, dry yourself," She handed him a towel and went to put the jacket away, and change into dry clothes. When she returned, Squall was sitting on the sofa, drying his neck and staring absently into the fire.  
  
"it looks like it's not going to let up for a while," She said softly as she looked out the window. Squall noticed her and beckoned her over. 'Come on here. You're gonna get a flu."  
  
Quistis blinked confusedly for a minute before gingerly sitting down next to him. He caught on and burst out laughing. "What, do you think I'm going to seduce you? After what you did to me?"  
  
"What, the dictionary?"  
  
He chuckled and resumed staring into the fire, staring back into his memories. She suddenly remembered and smiled too. "I remember... the orange juice."  
  
"Yeah," he leaned back and basked in the warmth of the fire. "That was my first rejection...and you scared me like hell."  
  
"I did, did I? Was that the reason why you never spoke to me for the whole two years?"  
  
"Interesting," Squall smiled. "I thought you lived in a different universe. Looks like you remembered me, huh?"  
  
"Anyone would remember who they dunked orange juice on, I suppose. Just because I don't ogle over you doesn't mean I don't realize you exist."  
  
"Oh really?" There was a glint in his eye and he inched his face closer to her impassive one. "Is it hard to ogle now?"  
  
She daintily laid a finger on the tip of his nose and pushed his face away, smiling. "See? I knew you'd try. Is there any girl who was able to resist you?"  
  
"Yes. You."  
  
"Too bad," She shrugged. "Let me be a reminder to you then. Nobody's perfect."  
  
"Guilty as charged," he grinned and settled back into the cushions. This was another thing he never expected; sitting with the Ice Queen, having a normal conversation. If he didn't know better, he would have called those people who despised her as blind, but maybe... "You're okay, you know that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked at her. "You're... I mean, you're just like a regular girl. Except you're smart. Why can't you be like this in front of other people?"  
  
She stared at him for a moment before turning away. "There's no need to," She said in an oddly strained voice. "...Unlike you, there are other things in my life which is more important than having fun..."  
  
"Like Balamb Garden?"  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. How could he see...? "Like Balamb Garden," She said firmly and turned to him. "By the way, congratulations on your great achievement. You must be proud."  
  
He shrugged absently. "It doesn't matter to me...Studying isn't everything to me..." his voice trailed off when he noticed she didn't meet his eye. He could've bit his tongue off! Who was he speaking too? "Hey," he nudged her arm and she turned to him. He held out his hand, smiling. "Congratulations to you too."  
  
She stared at his hand for a moment before looking out the window. "The rain has stopped," She said quietly and got up. He was left sitting there, feeling extremely foolish.  
  
"Thanks for the fire," he awkwardly pushed back his fringe as she opened the door to a eerily serene world. She stared outside and then turned to him. "I'm sorry for troubling you," She said rather formally, her eyes giving nothing away. With a jolt Squall realized the Ice Queen had returned. "Yeah. Don't forget what the doctor said." He hurriedly made his exit. He gave an involuntary shiver as his skin adjusted to the change in climate.  
  
"Than you, Squall,"  
  
He looked over his shoulder and saw a faint smile; just before the door closed. And then he was left with the shrubs and the carps in the pool.  
  
He chuckled as he continued his journey. "You're welcome... Quistis."  
  
Author's Note: Well? Anything to say? Yell? Scream? Bash? No problem. Just review for me and you'll make me a very happy author. I accept everything. 


	4. Chapter 4 Of Sparkling Seas and Sunset

Chapter 4 Of Sparkling Seas And Sunset  
  
Author's Note: Nothing to say really, just thanks to those who kindly reviewed for me! Enjoy!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rinoa tapped her foot in anger as she surveyed the level of activity in the club. Irvine and Selphie were dancing energetically and Zell was nowhere to be seen. Though Rinoa's instincts told her that he was somewhere near the bar.  
  
"Hey, isn't Squally-boy here yet?" A sweating Irvine came over, yelling over the noise in the club. Rinoa huffed. "I've been trying to call him but he switched his cell off. Oooh... if he's somewhere with some shitty girl - "  
  
"He's gotta be twice the player than I credit him to be," Irvine chuckled as Selphie came over and hooked her arm around Irvine's waist - since she couldn't reach his neck. It was amazing how Irvine could stand having to bend down to kiss her each time. She turned to Rinoa, a huge smile on her face. "Where's Squally-wally?"  
  
"I thought you were calling him Squally-boy?" Irvine asked curiously and Selphie grinned. "It has a better ring to it, right?"  
  
Rinoa rolled her eyes. She sincerely hoped those two were on a high. "Astray," She answered crisply and Selphie raised an eyebrow. "He's never late for a rendezvous... Ohhh!" Her eyes lit up mischievously and Irvine pinched her. "He's not doing what you think he is, okay?"  
  
Selphie shut her trap and glanced at the dance floor. "Yo, the floor's empty. Come on Rinoa, grab that hottie over there and join us! What, just because Squall's a good dancer doesn't mean other people aren't."  
  
"Who cares?!" Rinoa threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "If he thinks I'm gonna mope then he's got it wrong. Let's pahtay!!!!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Squall unlocked the door to his apartment and absently reached around to shrug off his jacket - only to find it missing, He promptly remembered Quistis saying something about his jacket and he groaned inwardly.  
  
He carelessly emptied the contents of his pants and realized his cellphone had accidentally switched off - probably in the collision. He sincerely hoped Rinoa didn't try to reach him, but as he lumbered in and out of the room it never rang. Maybe she forgot about him...or maybe she's pissed off. His stomach churned. Rinoa can get pretty bitchy when she's pissed off. His cell phone remained silent even as he waited, but his housephone did ring.  
  
"Squall? Where did you go?" It was his father, Laguna. Contrary to the image he had weaved around himself, Squall was no ordinary Joe. Laguna Loire was one of the most prominent business figures in Esthar, and it was because of that Squall had decided to live in Balamb, using his mother's maiden name. He hated it when people treat him as 'Laguna's son'. It was unnerving, and also made him think people were shallow. His sister was the one who arranged for him to transfer to Acauld High and using his mother's maiden name. He wondered what she was doing now - Ellone hadn't called him in ages. He supposed she was working on her new project...  
  
"Hey, Squall, are you still there? I heard you did good in the last exams. Who upped you?" Darn, Squall thought. Someone's sending reports back to Esthar? "I wasn't upped dad. The top spot has a permanent resident. I've gone as high as anybody else can get," Squall explained as he prepared a quick dinner of macaroni and cheese.  
  
"Nonsense. But anyway, any plans after this? You know I don't force you, but you can always come back and have a place here..."  
  
Squall remembered the Balamb Garden offer. He remembered his refusal...  
  
There are other things more important than having fun... a soft yet firm voice echoed in his mind.  
  
"Can't think yet," Squall stopped stirring his macaroni and stared blankly at it. Suddenly his appetite had vanished.  
  
"Whatever it is, don't waste your time fooling around, okay? If you want to come back you know what to do."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, I thought of visiting your mother's grave this weekend. Do you want to come along?"  
  
"What about Ellone?"  
  
"She's busy... you know how sealed up she can get when she's on to something."  
  
"Alright. But I already have plans, sorry."  
  
"No problem. Maybe you can go later. Don't fool around, okay?"  
  
Squall replaced the phone back on its cradle and stared at the macaroni again. "Balamb Garden..." He repeated thoughtfully. "Is that what's important?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I very nearly wanted to kill you," Rinoa growled playfully as she sat on Squall's lap. He absently smiled at her. True, she had blithely ignored him for a few days and refused to answer the phone, but Squall knew she couldn't hold out for long. Nobody could. Besides, Irvine and Selphie helped speed things up. Those two are the greatest schemers on the planet. "Can't do this often, man," Irvine had whispered urgently. Selphie looked around, looking for someone. "Anyone seen Zell?"  
  
"Yo guys!"  
  
"Speak of the devil," Squall mumbled with amusement. Zell came rushing over - as usual - his plate piled high with hotdogs. No matter what the gang tried, he simply refuses to eat anything else. Sometimes they wondered if those hotdogs accounted for his hyper attitude, but then how to explain Selphie's?  
  
"I did it man!" His eyes were shining either with excitement, or maybe it's just the hotdogs. "I did it! I've been accepted into the SeeD military Academy!"  
  
"Are you sure they got the right Zell?" Rinoa inqured laughingly, much to Zell's offence. "hey, I have the chance to be somebody, okay? I'm going for it."  
  
"That's the spirit," Irvine said approvingly.  
  
"Yeah, Squall, heard you got an offer from Balamb Garden." Zell popped a hotdog into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Rinoa's eyes narrowed. "you did?" She glared at him accusingly. 'How come you didn't tell me about it?!"  
  
"I told the geezer I'd consider. I didn't accept yet."  
  
"So, are you going?" Rinoa pressed him, and out of the corner of his eye, he caught a figure moving towards the exit, eyes glued to a book. "...Maybe."  
  
Quistis scanned the titles on the book bindings. Muttering to herself, she pulled out one and nearly jumped with shock. "Squall!"  
  
He grinned from across the bookshelf and picked out the same title. "Is this what you read? 'Detailed Study In The Quantum Theory'?"  
  
"It's just for light reading," She said absently and picked out other titles, completely oblivious to Squall's disbelieving stare. "Haven't you heard about 'girl mags'? Now those are light reading."  
  
"They're trash," She said flatly and pushed a book back in the cavity, blocking his face. "What are you doing here? Is there a shortage of girls to chase aroud?" Qusitis moved along the shelves, reading the titles while Squall nursed his wounded ego. 'Actually I sort of... well I... " he rolled his eyes. "I need help."  
  
She stopped in the act of pulling out a white bound journal. "On what? Female Psychology? Sorry, but I'm not an author on that subject."  
  
"I thought of trying for it. Garden."  
  
Now she really did freeze and her heart skipped a beat. Oh no... "What for? I thought you refused."  
  
"Well, you made me reconsider."  
  
Damn, she mentally slapped herself. Why'd you put ideas in his head?! "Oh? I did?"  
  
"So you're going to help me out."  
  
She gave him a sideways look and pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose. "You don't need help," She said finally. "You just have to be a little more hardworking, that's all."  
  
"Is that a compliment?"  
  
"Don't expect more."  
  
He grinned. "So you're helping me?"  
  
Quistis sighed. She had a feeling she was going to regret this, but it wasn't inside her to refuse.  
  
Anybody passing by the library would have done a double take should they care to look in. In a quiet corner, table piled high with book were the two opposites of the school, sitting at the same table, having an intellectual discussion. It's like the odds of Principal Martine's wig blowing off on a windy day.  
  
"You're not attentive enough," She said patiently as she pointed out several things. Squall discovered she can be completely mute and deaf when she's reading - and blind too, for that matter. He had to resist the urge of tugging her blonde locks to attract her attention.  
  
"But you missed that too," he pointed to a key paragraph that she totally missed; and she gaped at him. He burst out laughing and leaned back against the chair, grinning. "I think I learn enough today, teach."  
  
"You were making fun of me, weren't you?" She countered with a small smile. "Alright genius, what else do you know that you purposely neglected to tell me?"  
  
"You're stunning," he said bluntly, grinning and she blinked, stunned. Almost immediately her face turned pink and she quickly gathered her books. "I think that's enough for the day," She got up and left him frowning. Ignoring the pile of books, he gathered his things and ran after her. "Quistis!"  
  
She stopped, took a deep breath and turned around. "What is it?"  
  
He stopped a foot from her and ran a hand through his hair in helplessness. "Don't tell me... were you offended? Look, I was just being honest."  
  
She looked away and then looked back of him, calm as always. "No it was really late. I need to be going."  
  
"Let me take you home."  
  
"I'm not going to faint in the middle of the road," She rolled her eyes but Squall had already pulled her hand and lead her to his bike. "No excuses,' he said, smiling. She sighed. "I suppose I must be honored to get to ride with you."  
  
"It's a privilege given to few," He confided as she climbed behind him and held on to his shoulders. He revved up and soon they were speeding down the road, but she noticed he was heading the wrong way. Alarm seized her. "Squall, where are we going?!"  
  
"Relax. Trust me."  
  
She grit her teeth. She knew this was a wrong idea!  
  
The scenery passed by in a blur as they sped down the freeway. To the right, the Balmab Sea stretched on, calm and clear as the sky above. The Wind rushed thought her hair, whispering in a language on God could understand.  
  
"Here we are," The roar slowly died as did the wind and she could open her eyes. And they widened as big as they could go.  
  
They were in a little promontory overlooking the ocean. Behind them was the lonely road, with the occasional car.  
  
"What do you think, Quisty?"  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Your name," he said simply. "It's a mouthful. Hope you don't mind me shortening it."  
  
"You must have speech difficulties," She smiled. "Nobody ever needed to shorten my name, simply because it's a 'mouthful'."  
  
He smiled tolerantly. "Then that name will be mine, right? You'll know it's me."  
  
She ignored him and leaned forward against the railing, squinting and a distant shape across the water. "Is that Dollet?" She shielded her eyes against the setting sun as she pointed to the shape. There was a twinkling light, probably a lighthouse. Squall nodded. "Ever been to the Galbadian Continent? It's huge."  
  
"A few times," Quistis replied briefly as her attention returned to the shimmering water. "Does this place have a special significance to you or did you really take a wrong turning?"  
  
"No, It's just a great place to relax and think," Squall shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. Quistis noticed he did that a lot. Secretly she wondered why he didn't just cut it - and realized his hair was what made him so adorable. Wait a minute! She blinked. Did she just think what she thought she did? "Oh brother..." She groaned aloud. He looked at her and she shrugged. "Sunsets never fail to take my breath away," he said softly and she smiled.  
  
"It's pretty romantic here," Quistis said after a moment. "is this where you woo your ladies?"  
  
"Nope," he looked stung. "They're only interested in clubbing."  
  
"Pity," Quistis chuckled and continued to admire the sunset. "No wonder Vikings want to be buried at sea... it's so glorious," She said softly. Squall carefully eyed her out of the corner of his eye. Even in the orange glow, her eyes remained a startling blue, and her face was bathed in a rosy glow; peaceful and strangely innocent. No, he corrected himself. She was truly innocent. For one, "I can't believe you'd rather stare at the scenery when you have me standing here," he voiced out his thoughts rather laughingly. She cast him a sideways glance that made him chuckle. "I remember... does it hurt to try?"  
  
"Once a player always a player," She sighed, but he did notice the smile she gave to the sun. "So...after the infamous orange juice incident, did you swear of guys forever or what?"  
  
"...There just isn't any time to think about it." She leaned forward. "There's always something to do... anyway," She suddenly chuckled; "You're the first person in years to give me a compliment."  
  
" I suppose I'm also the first guy who accompanied you home."  
  
"... And took me to watch a pretty sunset," She confirmed and laughed. "It wouldn't hurt to say you're the only guy in my life."  
  
Somehow, her words made his stomach flutter.  
  
Finally she pushed away from the railing. "I think we'd better head back..." She halted when she realized he was staring at the water rather strangely. "What is it?" She came up to him and he blinked.  
  
"Vikings aren't the only one... my mother met God here too," he said quietly - so quietly that she could have mistaken it for the waved crashing below them. But there was no mistaking the sadness in his voice... "She was hit by a drunk when driving..."  
  
Quistis wasn't exactly sure what to say. He had his share of pain too, she thought as she walked over to the bike. Trying to life the mood, she turned to him and said in a rather cheerful voice; "Is that why you ride a bike?"  
  
He gave her the same sideways glance she was so fond of and she smiled. "Hurry up, or I might think of taking your bike too!" She laughed when he put on a serious face, but his eyes were twinkling. "Women. You're always so pushy!"  
  
"Certainly," Was her clipped reply as he sat in front of her and kicked the starter to life. 'Or else men like you won't know what to do."  
  
Squall grinned and revved up the engine. "I'll show you what I do to puchy girls."  
  
The next moment Quistis wanted to scream when he recklessly tore down the road, weaving past cars and trailers and generally setting her teeth on edge. "Squall!!!!!" She screeched but he paid no heed and plunged through the city traffic without missing a beat. She caught several cars and bikes blaring their horns angrily but honestly, there was no time to apologize.  
  
He finally stopped with a flourish right smack in front of her house. 'Here we go."  
  
"In once piece," Quistis muttered as she dismounted shakily. If there was anything of a hell ride, that would be it. Squall took one look at her and burst out laughing. Quistis glared at him and he pointed to the side mirror. One look at her reflection almost made her laugh too. The ride had made her look so frazzled it was amusing. She looked like she had gone through a tumble-dryer. She glared accusingly at him. "Admiring your handiwork, Leonhart?"  
  
He merely grinned and waved as he took off.  
  
She stared at his retreating form and shook her head. She aught to be careful with him...  
  
Footnote: Do you think my chapters are too long? Should I shorten them? Please, what do you think? 


	5. Chapter 5 The Day My Life Turned Haywire

Chapter 5 The Day My Life Turned Haywire  
  
Author's note: Thank you so much to my faithful readers, l I love you so! Anyway, I can update frequently now that I'm in an overseas degree programme. So no complaining. But don't expect too much, maybe I'll update once or twice a week, but to make sure, this fic is going on well. So, enjoy this chapter!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
What's life to you, Trepe?  
  
Being somebody...  
  
Are you somebody now?  
  
Quistis stepped out of the shower and deftly dried her hair while walking to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Mom and Dad sent word that they won't be back for at least another fortnight - apparently Seifer's being a generous host. She briefly wondered how he was doing - and decided he would be fine. She didn't really mind; she liked having the house to herself. And because she was basically a social hermit, the house was quiet. The only sound was the gentle humming of the air conditioning and the quiet gurgle on the mini waterfall in the garden.  
  
The last thought made her stop for a while. That's not true, a small voice in her contradicted. You have a friend... well sort of. He helped you before, hasn't he?  
  
"He was just being polite," She said out loud as she poured herself some coffee. "But he had shown her another side of him; a sensitive and caring son, not just the irresponsible flirt he made himself to be. And he showed HER. Quistis, whom he hadn't spoken to in years - who had humiliated him before, yet he was warming to her... or was it the other way around?  
  
"What's in your mind, Squall...?"  
  
She noticed the calendar on the wall. She had planned on visiting her parents' grave that weekend, but it looks like that has to be put off for now. Balamb garden was waiting...  
  
Ever been to the Galbadian Continent, Quisty?  
  
She smiled to herself. If only he knew why...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The heavy beat thumped rhythmically in his head, coupled by the rapidly blinking lights, throwing the whole place in a surreal mass of heaving bodies. The music lead him on, his body moving to the empty numbness. Rinoa was in the same state of obliviation; perhaps deeper into the ecstasy roll. Feeling fatigue creep in, he retreated to the small corner where Irvine and Selphie was doing the tongue dance. Flopping down on the couch, he reached for a bottle and took a long swig from it. No sooner did he put down the bottle did Irvine place another in front of him. "Bottom's up bro! Wanna try these?' his speech was strangely slurred and his eyes were unfocused as he slipped a small packet to Squall, which made Squall narrow his eyes suspiciously. As much as he frequented clubs, he was never one to take dope. 'Irvine, are you...?" He examined the packet. Inside were several pills. "Happy pills?!"  
  
"Gets you up for any...ah," Irvine winked, glancing at Selphie. Squall snorted derisively. You don't need happy pills. Squall popped the new bottle and proceeded to drain it. By the time he had gotten through the fourth bottle, the techno beat seemed like his own erratic heartbeat, drowning out all sound. The blinking lights rendered everything in still movement each time he could make them out, and he was alone. The duo had gone to continue their business elsewhere, and he could sense and impending headache coming on. Squinting, he unsteadily got up and slowly ploughed his way through the pulsing dance floor, searching for Rinoa. Much to his annoyance, she seemed to have disappeared. Cursing doggedly, he made a beeline for the back door, intending to leave without her. Let her wait for Irvine and Selphie to finish before she can get a ride back.  
  
But he soon found out that Rinoa had her own plans for the evening; for right at the back of the club, half hidden in the shadows was Rinoa, with a stupid S.O.B pawing her. At least that was from his point of view anyway. Rage suddenly seized him and he grabbed the back of the poor sod's collar, throwing him to the opposite wall. He could be awesome when he wanted to be. "You fuckin' bastard! You lay one hand on her - "  
  
"Squall!!"  
  
"Who do you think you are?!" The guy roared but was stopped short by a hard fist connecting with his nose. There was something satisfying about seeing him howl, Squall decided, blithely ignoring Rinoa's shrill screams. But he finally was forced to listen when she slapped him so hard it sent him reeling. She stood there, face livid with anger, dress all messed up. Squall couldn't even begin to describe her makeup. "You idiot!!! Don't act like I'm your property or something!!!! You think you're the only one who can mess around?!" She shrieked angrily, and then paused for effect. "We're through!!!  
  
Squall almost didn't feel the stinging pain throbbing in his cheek, or the small trickle of blood appearing at the corner of his mouth. He glared at Broken-Nosed-Bastard, who was glaring back with equal hatred. "You'll pay for this man...you don't know who you're messing with..." he was mumbling in a muffled voice. Squall unceremoniously gave him a farewell kick in the ribs before turning away and left through the exit, not once looking back.  
  
Walking alone, he began to be consumed with depressing thoughts, getting more bitter with each passing moment until he didn't realize where he was headed. Didn't care. As if mirroring his feelings, a steady curtain of rain began to fall, rendering everything hazy. Finally realizing he had gotten lost, he stopped.  
  
Surrounding him, standing silently in the rain were a group of people Squall could categorize as thugs. All of them were armed. Even with his bedraggled senses, he could understand who they were. "...The sonofabitch..." He swore. The punk really did round up his honchos to go after him!  
  
"Some stunt you pulled back there, brother," One, which was obviously the leader greeted him easily. "We've been sent round to...return the favor."  
  
Squall absently pushed the rain-soaked fringe out of his eyes. "Your leader's got no balls, making you chase me just because I broke is - " He never managed to finish his sentence as a solid iron bar slammed into his abdomen, causing him to double over in blinding pain.  
  
Quistis looked up from her work as the rain pattered against the window. What weather, she thought as she got up to draw the curtains. Didn't it just rain a few days ago? Balamb isn't one for constant heavy downpour, the weather pattern is disturbing - she stopped her train of thought as she made out several people gathered a little further down the lane. "Of all the crazy hooligans - " She began to mutter but stopped short when she realized they were beating up someone. Alarm seized her as she tried to see better. There were seven of them all armed with wooden and iron bars, but she couldn't see their victim. Oh well, she thought as she started to draw back. Maybe it's some sod who forgot to pay his dues. What's it to me -  
  
A sudden lightning flash lit the gloom and in the split second, Quistis saw it - A face in pain, with floppy auburn hair - A strangled scream wrenched out from her throat as she realized who it was. Abandoning all thoughts, she hurtled down the stairs and out of the door, not caring about her state of dress. Not caring whether she was getting soaked and barefooted, she came up to them and clenched her fists in anger. "Stop!!"  
  
They stopped alright, one by one as they forgot their groaning victim. Now she was really beginning to panic - Seven thugs against one unarmed girl; the prospect was frightening. But she wasn't about to leave Squall. "I called the police," She tried to keep her voice level, even when her heart was beating erratically. "You'd better scram."  
  
They exchanged looks with each other, and one looked at her. 'Why should we believe you, missy?"  
  
Quistis snorted. "Fine. Care to stay and find out?"  
  
That did it. A short nod to the others and they dispersed, disappearing like shadows. Once she was sure they were gone, she hurried up to Squall and tried to move him, feeling scared when he did not utter a sound. "...Squall, Oh God..." She whimpered as she saw her hands covered with blood. She quickly checked his pulse and was relieved to see he was still alive. What now?! She bit her lip, fighting the chill. Right, the chill. Better get him in... With a grunt she managed to somehow help his limp body up and with a strength she didn't know existed, managed to drag him into the house. She carefully laid him on the sofa, thinking hard. The blood came from a gash on his chest and on his head, but he was alive... "What now, what now?" She paced back and forth, cursing herself for being so panicky. A light lit up in her head. She made a grab for the phone and quickly punched a string of numbers. After a few moments, the dial tone ended. "Dr. Kramer?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"He has a fever, bruises and several wounds, but nothing broken, thank God," Edea Kramer came out of the room, looking tired. She had come over as soon as the girl called, and she was thankful she didn't come later. Even though the boy's wound's weren't serious, he had lost a fair amount of blood - judging from her young friend's clothes. In her alarm, Quistis had forgotten to change - or do anything else. When Dr. Kramer arrived, she was on the verge of tears, but she kept her tears at bay and helped the physician dress the boy's wounds.  
  
"Thank you Doctor," Quistis said with tired relief. "I'm sorry for troubling you...but there was no one else I could turn to..."  
  
"It's alright dear," Edea patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Your family and I have been friends for a long time... Don't think too much of it. Besides, you probably saved his life there,' She motioned to the sleeping Squall. Quistis started to say something, but stopped and offered the woman a drink, but she declined. "I have to go, if there's anything, call me, won't you?" She smiled at Quistis. "I don't expect anything bad, but just in case."  
  
"Thank you, I..." Quistis looked at Squall. "He's going to be alright, isn't he?"  
  
"You'll have to take care of him. Aren't your parents around?"  
  
"They went to visit Seifer."  
  
"I see..." Edea stared hard at Quistis. There was something missing in the picture. She had known Quistis all her life... this was something she never expected from the girl. "Are you worried about him?" She probed gently. "Who is he anyway?"  
  
She bit her lip. "...I'm just returning the favor..."  
  
Edea smiled, understanding. Sometimes, it takes life and death to open one's eyes... "Then you take good care of him. I'll be leaving now."  
  
Quistis watched the doctor leave and she sighed, staring down at her blood- stained robe. Out of consideration for her embarrassment, Edea had undressed Squall and left Quistis out of it - and right now there was a small pile of clothes to be washed, including her own. "Why me?" She sighed a little and took a peek at Squall. He seemed to be okay, he's going to be okay, she told herself. Secretly she wondered what happened.  
  
"You did What?!" Irvine almost yelled, a look of utter disbelief on his face. Rinoa quickly covered her ears to block the sound, her headache going at full throttle. "I was drunk, okay?! I didn't know what I was doing!"  
  
"Damn right about that... you took it a little too far this time, Rinny," Selphie muttered as she worriedly pressed the 'call' button on her cell phone. "He switched it off."  
  
"Where did they beat him up?" Irvine growled, but Rinoa could only shake her head. "The guys only said a blonde girl stopped them. Somewhere in around the Hasberry area."  
  
"Hasberry...?" Irvine muttered, frowning heavily. "I'll call the hospitals and look around. And you stick with Seffie," he glared at Rinoa, who merely complied. "If Squall's angry, you'd better be prepared."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
She carefully wrung the towel and spread it on his forehead, careful not to touch any of the bruises. The Scar Dr. Kramer mentioned was quite long; stretching from the middle of his forehead and slashing diagonally between the eyes - very pirate-like. "Looks like you're not much to ogle at right now, Squall," She said softly, smiling a little. Briefly she pushed back the fringe of sandy hair and felt his pulse, absently noting the time. It was way too late to go to school, and somehow she didn't feel like it. Not when there's a sick person in the house... she was afraid of what might happen to him if she wasn't around. Occasionally he would mumble, but they were so incoherent she couldn't make a word out.  
  
She was about to get up when he began to stir. Her heart jumped and she removed the towel from his forehead. "...Squall?"  
  
He was slipping in and out of consciousness, mumbling something. But she caught several phrases now and she leaned closer to hear better. "...Bitch... Rinoa...fuckin' - " He suddenly sprang awake and in a flash Quistis felt a grip like vice snap around her throat, cutting off a scream. She seized his hands but they won't let go. "S-Squall?!" She choked but he wasn't listening. Fever still addled his mind and he was still half in and out of his delirium. "Damn bitch..." his speech was slurred, but Quistis could hear it - despair?  
  
"...Don't think I don't know you...sneakin' behind me...now you've gone too far!" he roared and throttled her harder, making her world become speckled with dazzling spots. "S-Squall!!! Let - Go!"  
  
"We're through..." He was mumbling, and she felt his grip loosening. With great effort, she wrenched his grip free and fell on her hands, gasping for breath, trying to force air into her constricted lungs. "What..."  
  
She slowly looked up and was surprised to see he had fallen back into slumber. So it was a dream... she rubbed her throat, trying to regain her senses. It was just a dream, but God it nearly killed her! She sincerely hoped the next time he wakes up it wouldn't be this bad.  
  
She struggled up on shaky feet and carefully replaced the towel and pulled up the covers. So...She thought. That's what happened. Somehow he caught Rinoa messing around, and he got beaten up. By who? Rinoa has thugs?  
  
"She must be seven kinds of fool to do this to you," She whispered as she quietly walked out of the room.  
  
Footnote: I hope this one is long enough for you. Anyway, sorry for the Rinoa bitching, but I just couldn't resist it after being annoyed with her after playing FFVIII for the umpteenth time (she's so annoying...honestly.) Don't worry, comments, criticisms and flames accepted as usual, and you can email me if you want a personal reply! 


	6. Chapter 6 Infuriating Business

Chapter 6 Infuriating Business  
  
Author's note: Here we go! Don't kill me... just yet. I have dozens of chapters up my sleeve, and this one maybe a little horrifying, but you know...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"You're saying he might be at the Ice Queen's place?" Selphie gasped in astonishment and Irvine quickly hushed her, looking around. "It's just a hunch, okay? I don't know if this is true, but the Ice Queen has been absent ever since Squall disappeared, and her house is in Hasberry Avenue.."  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"I hacked in the school records, but that's not important. It's just that I have a feeling she's keeping him right now."  
  
"But - why?! I mean," Selphie struggled for a reason, "They're not on speaking terms right? Are they - or is he - wait, is she - "  
  
"You'd be surprised..." Irvine sighed. "I myself don't get it, but maybe... we have to see if my hunch is correct, hmm?"  
  
"See who?" A bright voice chirped in and Selphie jumped. It was Rinoa, looking as inquisitive as a cat. "Where are you guys going?"  
  
"We, uh..." Selphie tried to gesture, failed miserably and turned to Irvine. The pony-tailed youth was ever clam. "I guess you can come with us. I think I know where Squall is."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Water trickled down into the bowl as she wrung the cloth for the hundredth time. She was tired, but she was afraid of sleeping. He had woken a few times in delirium, and she had kept her distance, afraid. Her pity towards him had increased considerably, as her disgust to the 'bitch', as Squall had called her.  
  
She carefully peeled off the bandages. This time the wounds have healed considerably, and aren't so ghastly as they did the first time she had to change them. His fever had finally broken, and in anticipation of his awakening, she had prepared some broth, but she had doubts as to his reaction when he wakes up. Surprised? Angry? Bitter? Or offended? She absently pushed aside the fringe of floppy hair. She had to admit something to herself... being his caretaker for the week, her view on him had altered considerably. He was now...more human. She even had to admit; even in his current state, he was... what was the word? Hot.  
  
"Buzzzz.."  
  
She got up, frowning and panicking at the same time. Is it mom and dad?! But they won't ring the buzzer...  
  
Relief and yet suspicion crossed her features when she saw three people standing at the gate. She slowly walked down the length of the driveway, still frowning. Did they know Squall was here? Her eyes reverted to Rinoa and her eyes narrowed, making the later flinch. The Ice Queen's normal glare was chilling enough, you know the look when she disapproves of something. "Yes?"  
  
"Sorry to bother you," Irvine introduced himself easily. "But is Squall here?"  
  
Quistis blinked at him. "Why should he?"  
  
Irvine shook his head. "We know he's inside, Quistis. We want to see him. Don't keep him to yourself." It was apparent she was stung at his last words. "I'm not keeping him," She said in a low voice and unlocked the gate. They followed her into the house, marveling at the beauty of the property. It was amazing how little they knew about this girl...  
  
Quistis quietly showed them into the guest's bedroom, where Rinoa gasped out loud. "Squall!!!"  
  
"No." Quistis stopped her with a firm grip on her shoulder. "he's just recovered from a high fever. Perhaps we can talk outside?" She looked at Irvine and Selphie and the two agreed silently.  
  
"I found Squall a week ago, beaten up by thugs in the street. And he was drunk," She explained calmly, watching Rinoa out of the corner of her eye. Irvine noticed this. 'And?"  
  
"I got him medical treatment. That is all," Quistis shrugged. "if you want to take him now, please, by all means do."  
  
"But why did he come here?" Selphie asked in puzzlement. "There's no way he can walk here even when's he's sober - he's never been to this part of town before - "  
  
"What's going on here?!" Rinoa's shrill shriek made Selphie stop short. 'Rinny?!"  
  
Rinoa held up black apparel and Quistis' heart leapt. The jacket!  
  
"What is this doing here?" Rinoa hissed menacingly. "This wasn't the jacket he wore that night!"  
  
"How could you remember?" Quistis retorted scathingly. "You were so drunk you couldn't even see who you slapped!"  
  
"Bitch!" A hard hand crossed her face, a sharp stinging sensation made her wince as she stumbled a little. Quistis opened her eyes, trying to quell her anger. And her eyes fell on a slumped figure in the doorway, the same time her assailant noticed it too. "Squall!!!" Rinoa cried and rushed to his side, much to Quistis' irk. Men are so forgetful, she thought as she looked away. Rinoa clung to him for dear life, and he held her, face scrunched in pain. "Rinny...?"  
  
Quistis turned her head and met eyes with Irvine. The boy was looking at her with...pity?  
  
"I suppose I deserved that," She said quietly, touching her cheek. Irvine shook his head helplessly. "Please, forgive Rinoa; she can get a little emotional at times..."  
  
"Quisty," The name made her heart leap, but she pretended not to hear, nor did she look at him. She nodded to Irvine. "You should go now."  
  
As the car pulled away, Quistis turned back inside and noticed the jacket lying discarded on the living room carpet. Looks like it's still here. She picked it up and carefully smoothed the leather. "You've caused some trouble back there," She said aloud.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Irvine helped Squall into his apartment, feeling odd since the youth was deathly quiet since they left Quistis' house. He had always been impenetrable, but now he was plain mute. If only he knew...  
  
Squall tried to assemble his disjointed memory. He had been beaten up... he remembered Rinoa; and a slight sting on his cheek reminded him what happened that night. And somehow, he found his way to Quistis' place... did she save him? "How long was I missing?" He asked hoarsely and Irvine blinked. 'About a week."  
  
A week. For a week he had been taken care by a girl who barely knew him. His aching body told him he had been through hell and back, but how did she do it? Has she tended to him all this while? A vague memory came back... he had strangled Rinoa, and she had begged him to let her go. But he didn't think he did... Rinoa looks fine... that means... he strangled Quistis?! "Oh God..." he breathed as Irvine lowered him onto the sofa. Selphie and Rinoa entered behind them and Selphie blinked. This was the first time she had the opportunity to come to Squall's apartment, and she was struck by how... strange it seems. At first glance, it didn't seem to fit, but as she looked around, she realized what it was. The place was well furnished, but there were no photos... nothing to indicate a homely touch. It's like... this was merely an empty shell...  
  
"Do you want anything? Poor baby," Rinoa was flitting in and out of the kitchen, looking in the larder and fridge.  
  
Squall closed his eyes. "Rinoa,"  
  
The girl stopped moving, and Squall gazed sharply at her. "What happened?"  
  
She turned pale and nervously shifted into the room. "I... I was drunk Squall, and I didn't know what I was doing, I swear!"  
  
"This isn't the first time you've cheated on me," He said slowly. 'Don't think I'm blind. I gave up my skirt chasing when you came into my life, but you didn't, did you? I've had enough."  
  
Rinoa became really pale. "Squall..."  
  
"And why did you slap Quisty?"  
  
"I thought... that jacket," Rinoa gestured helplessly. "I thought you and her - "  
  
"You have no right to think anything. Didn't you say we're through?"  
  
It struck her like lightning. Irvine was alarmed. "Squall, I think - "  
  
"I didn't want to embarrass you in front of her," Squall said heavily as he got up and examined himself in the mirror. "The bastard was right to beat me," he said quietly. "But you... this is what you deserve. Get out."  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Irvine gasped as Selphie ran out to comfort a sobbing Rinoa.  
  
"I'm not going to pretend nothing happened, Irvine," Squall replied quietly. "I want her to understand she did something I can't forgive so easily."  
  
"You just added a big burden onus! She's gonna be hounding us now and act like a child!"  
  
"Then do whatever you think you should." Squall shrugged frowning.  
  
"What's the deal with the Ice Queen, huh? You're aiming for her now?" Irvine snapped angrily and quickly shut his mouth when Squall shot him a warning look. "She saved my ass when the two of you were too busy necking to notice a thing," He clenched his fists. "She deserves better than me trying to get under her skin."  
  
"Chill, dude," Irvine threw his hands in the air, sensing Squall was getting worked up. He didn't want a pretty nose like the guy who pawed Rinoa. "You're still badly shaken, right? Just take it easy. "Irvine carefully left.  
  
Squall stared at the mirror. A gashed face he didn't recognize stared back.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quistis wearily closed the heavy volume she had been poring through. This was the first time she had the time to study ever since she found Squall out in the rain. And yet somehow her mind refused to absorb any information at all.  
  
Maybe I'm too tired, she fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling blankly. The past week had been nothing short of hectic, strictly speaking; and there was still the question of the Balamb Garden test up ahead...  
  
Somehow her mind turned to Squall and she began to wonder. Is Rinoa taking care of him now? A surge of something like anger coursed through her veins at the thought of the girl. She couldn't understand why Squall put up with her after what she did. And it wasn't like Quistis was ignorant of the village gossip; she heard all the rumors about Rinoa's scandalous conduct behind Squall's back.  
  
"It's all superficial," She said aloud as she sat up and faced her reflection. Her cheek still felt raw...that added another notch against the raven-haired beauty. Talk about a lack of gratitude -  
  
Her phone beeped and she reached for it. "Seifer?" She mused aloud and flipped her phone open. "hi, bro."  
  
Hey," His voice was warm and made her feel a little better. "How are mom and dad?" She asked, and she heard him chuckle. "They left for Deling yesterday. Thought I'd tell you, squirt. It's pretty late already. Studying again?"  
  
"Anything else you'd figure me to do?" Quistis grinned. That was the truth anyway.  
  
"I dun no... get a date, have some fun or something. There's a carnival up north, be a kid." He chuckled and his voice turned serious. "Don't overexert yourself, Quistis. Studying is one thing, but not until you fall sick, okay?"  
  
She felt a pang in her stomach. 'It's okay, Seifer. I'm not like...killing myself or anything."  
  
"Are you still using pills?"  
  
Darn. "Don't worry." She said. "No." That wasn't the truth. She hadn't eaten the pills for a whole week. "you sound like a patronizing elder."  
  
"Just because mom and dad doesn't lecture you doesn't mean I shouldn't. take care, okay Quistis? Honest, I don't want anything to happen to you. Just take it easy, sis."  
  
"Right," She said flatly and hung up. How can he understand? There isn't any room for lax...  
  
It's not easy being the lesser one. Not when you have a genius brother and you're...  
  
Oh, forget it. She popped a few pills and continued reading.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Have you decided, Squall?' Principal Martine linked his fingers in front of his chest. "I believe I have given you enough time to think it over..."  
  
The old principal stared hard at the defiant-looking youth who recently sported a scar across his face. He maybe a ruffian, but he's the gem of the lot in more ways then one. His and the girl, Quistis Trepe. It could be a sensational boost to his image if either one...or, if both can make it to Garden.  
  
Squall stared out of the window. In truth, he hadn't given it much thought, but he said he'd think about it, hadn't he? And it did sound tempting; after all, it would mean he was mapping out his own future without his father meddling.  
  
"Sure," He shrugged and turned to leave. Principal Martine gave abroad smile. 'Excellent. Then you and Miss Trepe will be attending the Garden entrance examination on the seventh of July."  
  
Quistis met him in the hallway and she gave him a brief nod. "You look better."  
  
He passed a hand thought his hair. "Quisty, about the other day..."  
  
"It's okay," She said briefly. "I'm not mad at her for that." What a lie. She looked up at him. "The scar's healing well,"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled. "Does it help my ego?"  
  
"Ask another girl. I can't seem to find an opinion." She replied rather testily. Squall stared at her for a moment. "You're sore at her, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm a girl. Girls are supposed to be mad when bitch-slapped," Quistis rolled her eyes and balanced a pile of books in her arms. "By the way, you forgot your jacket. Again."  
  
Remind me later," He said absently, drawing a curious gaze from Quistis. "Why?"  
  
He flashed her a dazzling smile that made several girls nearby swoon. "I've got an exam to pass. Tough luck, Quisty."  
  
She arched an eyebrow at his challenge and grinned. "Is that so? Well, see you at the top." She winked at him and left, and Squall wondered if she really did wink. "She winked at me?"  
  
Footnote: Uh... am I in for a host of slapping? Sorry, sorry, but Quistis will get her own back, don't worry! 


	7. Chapter 7 Wonderland

Chapter 7 Wonderland  
  
Author's note: This part of the story was done when I was listening to John Meyer's Your Body Is A Wonderland, and strangely it set the mood for a warm, fun afternoon. Anyway, I always thought going to a carnival was a sweet thing, especially for couples, so here we go! It's really, really old- fashioned, but tell me what you think! As usual, everything is accepted.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Is it me or is Squall studying harder than usual?" commented a frowning Selphie. Irvine shrugged. "What's usual to you? Null?"  
  
"But it's strange," Selphie insisted. "Do you think he's regretting breaking up with Rinny?"  
  
Irvine noticed him smile at a couple of starry-eyed girls. "Most unlikely."  
  
"Then..." Selphie's eyes widened. "Maybe he's entering Garden?!"  
  
That made Irvine grin. But inside he was feeling uneasy. Squall studying...and he saw him talk to the Ice Queen a few days ago. That isn't unusual after what happened, but he was smiling at her, and was it his imagination or did she WINK at Squall?! Maybe there's more than meets the eye...  
  
Selphie caught sight of a girl who was sitting at a solitary table. Strange... was it her or she looking prettier? No, she didn't imagine it. Several guys nearby nearly walked into walls, staring at her. The guys, noticing the Ice Queen? She knew Quistis had always been beautiful, but this was the first time her beauty ever attracted attention...  
  
Quistis finished sipping her latte and glanced at her watch. Nearly two p.m. - and she noticed Selphie Tilmitt and Irvine Kinneas staring at her. Deep inside she was squirming, but she kept a calm exterior. Are they scrutinizing her because of Squall? No...Squall wouldn't be idiotic enough to say anything about her...not that he knew anything. She was merely a passing memory... Maybe...  
  
Trying hard to contain her nervousness she got up and calmly walked out. As she journeyed home she mentally outlined the things she would do that afternoon, perhaps go over her work, or clean the guest bedroom before her parents return... until she stopped short a few doors from her house.  
  
Squall was leaning against his bike, staring absently at her gate, like he had a sixth-sense; he turned his head and grinned when he saw her standing there. "I thought this was your house," he motioned to her door. Feeling stupefied, Quistis walked up and frowned at him. "Maybe, but my gate doesn't usually have you in front of it."  
  
"Consider me a temporary accessory," Squall quipped. "Anyway, I came around for my jacket."  
  
Quistis smiled slightly. "Since you're my new gate accessory, you wouldn't mind waiting here, would you?"  
  
"Certainly," Was his quipped reply.  
  
Moments later she came out with the auspicious jacket slung over one arm. She smiled at him as she cocked her head. "Kindly tell me how you're going to wear it, when you already have one?" She observed. He shrugged. "Who said it's going to be me? Hop on," he motioned.  
  
She frowned harder. "No, don't even think - "  
  
"You should have a holiday," he said, grinning. "I wouldn't want you to faint during the entrance exam, would I?'  
  
"Sure you would," She drawled, rolling her eyes. "Why should I waste my afternoon with you?"  
  
"You know the answer," he cajoled and she gave up laughingly. "You're a persistent bastard, that's what you are. If I didn't know better I'd say you were flirting with me,: She teased as she sat behind him.  
  
Maybe I am, he thought silently as he revved up and within the hour they were speeding down the freeway.  
  
"Where are we going?" She yelled, which was quite unnecessary since she yelled into his ear. Grimacing, he looked over his shoulder. "You'll see."  
  
Definitely not the Sunset Boulevard, she thought as she gripped his shoulders. The fur collar of his jacket tickled her cheeks as she tried to hide from the roaring wind. And she faintly caught a whiff of cologne. Deep, strong and definitely masculine. She also could tell it was bloody expensive. Strange, she reflected; the jacket, cologne, this bike...it just doesn't seem to fit into the property of an average clubber - it was like he was actually something else - something he was trying to hide.  
  
Her ears caught something like music and she raised her head. Looming up ahead was... a giant Ferris wheel?!  
  
Squall deftly parked the bike under a sycamore tree not far away. He climbed off the bike and waited expectantly for her to alight. But Quistis was staring strangely at the Ferris Wheel, the landmark for the Fire Cavern carnival.  
  
"Well...?" He asked expectantly. 'Aren't you coming?"  
  
She turned to him, the strange look still there. "The...carnival?"  
  
"Let me guess...you've never been to one?"  
  
"..." How could she say it? She had been deprived of a normal childhood...  
  
He grinned and held out his hand, beckoning to her. "Come on!"  
  
She hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do. His hand waited expectantly - offering her something she couldn't really grasp.  
  
He grinned as she hesitantly held out her hand and he gripped it before she could change her mind. He was going to make sure she had fun today even if it kills him! Her hand returned his grip; a physical link between two souls, bridging the uncertainty harbored in her heart. A light laugh escaped her lips as he took her to the entrance. Already the infectious spirit of the place had flooded her senses, and his hand was there, guiding her, assuring her she wasn't dreaming.  
  
The park was one of the old fashioned kind, giving it a rustic charm. Balloons bobbed up and down, carried by laughing seven-foot clowns. Music from different booths drifted and mixed around into a bizarrely strange medley; but nobody really minded - laughter droned out everything. Children shrieking and giggling, clutching fluffy cotton candy and sticky ice-cream; mothers laughing with their children; everything was new an interesting to her. It wasn't wrong to say she felt like a child herself, walking into new and amazing territory. She would've felt incredibly confused if it wasn't for Squall.  
  
He grinned at her obvious bewilderment. "Don't look so lost," He teased. "Anyone would think you've never been to a carnival before,"  
  
'Anyone is right," She admitted sheepishly. "I was... in an orphanage in Centra until I was seven... and after that I was simply too busy to think of such things."  
  
An orphanage? Does that mean she's adopted? He looked at her strangely, trying to fathom her true identity. She turned red under his scrutiny. "What?"  
  
"Which means you're going to ride, and do everything today," he suddenly announced. She blinked but before she could reply he was already dragging her off. She sighed. This is going to be a long afternoon, she groaned silently.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"You know, Rinny, you should try harder," Selphie sighed. She had come around to Rinoa's house after the latter had been absent for a week. And she found a miserable wreck.  
  
"He hates me!' she wailed, pounding her fists on the bed. "I've been trying to call him and message him but he's always not around or he refuses to answer - "  
  
"Why don't you meet him in person, dolt?!" Selphie butted in. "Look, I know he might still be mad because you slapped him and cheated on him - "  
  
"I slapped the bitch," Rinoa suddenly breathed in awe. "And... It must be HER!" She suddenly shrieked, going into overdrive. "He must be with her to get back at me!"  
  
"Squall and the Ice Queen? Unlikely," Selphie mouthed flatly. "She told us he was found beat-up in front of her house. We should thank her instead of referring to her as the female dog," She paused; "And you know it's your fault Squall ended up there in the first place."  
  
Rinoa grumbled but she didn't dare contradict Selphie's words.  
  
"By the way," Selphie decided to change the distasteful subject; "If it makes you any happier, he hasn't gone clubbing since he got better," At her words, Rinoa brightened up. That was good news. That would mean he wasn't in the mood for fun.  
  
"Great!" Rinoa declared enthusiastically. "I'll make him see, or my name's not Rinoa Heartily!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Oh God," Quistis gasped, bent over double, laughing crazily. Squall just stood there as the proper tier gleefully painted a black teardrop on his right cheek. She took one look at that and coupled with Squall's obvious annoyance, she simply dissolved in giggles. 'Very...fetching," She tried to keep her face straight; failed; and had to wipe the tears off her face.  
  
'Would you care to have a matching one, miss?" The proper tier grandly showed the hoop game Squall just a lost a while ago. With a vigorous shake of her head she quickly pulled Squall away. They had played seven games, visited the mirror house and in Squall's face, acquired a new make-up. Ad without realizing it, they had spent nearly five hours by simply wandering around.  
  
"We should be getting back," Quistis looked up at the pink-tinged sky. Squall shrugged. "You forgot one,"  
  
Oh, she felt her heart sink. He nodded at the giant Ferris Wheel, its lights blinking merrily in the fading sunlight.  
  
Did he notice my steps dragging, she wondered as an empty car stopped at the bottom of the wheel and the door swung open. To make matter even worse, there were no protective bars on this one. Nothing would be between her and the sky...  
  
And the ground.  
  
The thought of it made her break out in cold sweat. But Squall was already waiting.  
  
It's nothing, she told herself as she climbed into the car. She sat on one side and Squall seated himself opposite her. Why can't she look as comfortable as him? She could feel her hands grow clammy and her heart beat erratically when the car jerked and began its slow ascent. Focus on the sky, she told herself and looked out to the sunset, but her eyes fell n the milling crowd spread below them like scurrying ants. So far away, her mind registered. The ground seemed to turn under her feet and she was falling...  
  
"Quistis!"  
  
Someone was holding her and a warm scent enveloped her. The dizziness slowly faded and she opened her eyes to come nose-to-nose with a white shirt. She immediately knew what happened.  
  
"...Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of heights?"  
  
"...I'm sorry..."  
  
He shook his head as he felt her tremble in his arms. Perhaps it was his fault... didn't she seem hesitant? But she went ahead anyway, another voice argued and he sighed inwardly.  
  
Quistis bit her lip as she tried to pull herself together. It was fine when you can see the ground, but this... this was a little too much for her. She listened to his heartbeat, and wondered if she should tell him...  
  
"There was a lighthouse near the orphanage, and we used to play there," She said unsteadily, remembering the vanishing memory. "There was a time when we used to dare each other to climb the lighthouse, and one day I did climb it, and I climbed all the way to the top," She could remember the feeling of elation when she reached the top, and the vivid colors of the lovely April afternoon... and when she had rushed to the railing to greet the sky, the railing gave way -  
  
Falling. It's a fear Squall imagined his mother had felt when she soared over the railing; now he understood why Quistis looked so odd when he took her to the spot when his mother mat her death. It was because she understood...  
  
He looked over her to the setting sun. The sun was half submerged ball of red fire, and the sky was a deep rosy gold, reflected by the sparkling ocean. It was a sight for sore eyes, and a breathtaking display of Nature's brilliance and beauty. He wanted her to see this, he thought. It's just a matter of quelling her fear...  
  
"Hey," he nudged her gently. "Close your eyes."  
  
She gave him a frown and he grinned. "Trust me."  
  
She bit her lip and closed her eyes obediently, still frowning. She frowned harder when he gently shifted her to face the sunset, keeping his arms around her. "Okay, now open your eyes."  
  
She opened them and jerked back in alarm. Squall tightened his grip around her and gently whispered in her ears; "Forget the fear, Quisty. I'm here with you, just remember that. Just forget whatever it is you're trying to run away from."  
  
Slowly she loosened up, and as the wheel slowly reached the peak, he saw a smile form on her lips. That, and the feeling of her resting trustingly against him made him smile too. He couldn't understand why she mattered so much, or why even the light in her eyes could make his heart sing, but she did. It was the least he could do after what she had gone through for him.  
  
"That was fun, wasn't it?" he inquired after they had clambered out of the car. Quistis merely smiled. If she told him she forgot her fear because he was with her, and she felt like she was soaring in the clouds instead of falling to the ground, what would he say?  
  
Probably look disbelieving, she grinned inwardly.  
  
"Aren't you the guy who lost five straight while go?" A loud booming voice made them stop in their tracks. It was the owner of the hoop booth where Squall had so ungraciously lost. The memory was enough to make her laugh again. This time the owner had set up something different; a swinging bulls-eye target. "Get a bulls-eye and you can win some silver for your lady," He winked conspirationaly and showed a display glass of some silver.  
  
Squall was probably about to hurl some abusive words at him when Quistis stopped him. "You know, that tear on your cheek is kind of nice," She said, her eyes twinkling and she walked up to the stall. The owner accepted her money and handed her a bow and a single arrow. She raised the bow, tested it and deftly fitted the arrow. "Here goes," She pulled the bow back, pausing as she eyed the swinging target carefully. It was swinging erratically, and getting a 3-point, nevertheless a bulls-eye would be a feat worthy of William Tell. A split second later the arrow was quivering smack in the middle of the still-swinging target.  
  
The owner's eyes could have popped out if they could. 'Lady, you're one fine archer!" Turning to a stupefied Squall, he winked again. 'I'd watch it if I were you, young man."  
  
Quistis grinned and examined the display case. "Take your pick miss. I guarantee you these are all pure silver, no questions needed."  
  
"How'd you do it?" Squall whispered urgently as Quistis picked out something and slipped it into her pocket. "I took archery when I was younger... guess I was just plain lucky."  
  
"Explains some things," He wiped the tear paint off as they walked back to the bike. She was smiling as he mad sure there was no trace of the paint.  
  
"What did you pick from that guy?" Squall asked as they cruised down the freeway back to town. Quistis smiled secretly. "Nothing," She replied as she gazed at the speeding scenery. Squall made a noise like an indistinct snort and dismissed the topic.  
  
They came to a stop right in front of her door and waited for her to dismount. To his surprise, she suddenly reached around his neck and he felt something heavy settle on his chest. Looking down he noticed a silver pendant of a stylized lion's head with a glittering red eye, hanging off a silver chain. He felt the hair at the back of his neck rise as she did the clasp. 'There."  
  
He looked at his reflection in the rearview mirror as she got off and smiled at him. "For a wonderful afternoon."  
  
He pretended to grimace. 'How is it that other guys get a kiss from their girls but I get a necklace?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Good night, Squall." She said firmly. He grinned and revved up the engine. "Can't blame a guy for trying."  
  
Perhaps he imagined it, but he felt something feather-light brush against his cheek - but when he turned his head in surprise Quistis was already at the gate, and she looked over her shoulder, smiling. "I don't blame you."  
  
Perhaps it was the wind, he mused as he rode away, but he couldn't stop his skin from tingling.  
  
Quistis shut the door and leaned against it, smiling. She pressed a finger to her lips and wasn't surprised to feel it tingling. "I'm crazy," She said out loud, half laughing as she hummed a tune all the way to her room.  
  
Author's note: (Grins evilly) well? Reviews please! Short, long, all will be read and considered. 


	8. Chapter 8 Unmasked and Confused

Chapter 8 Unmasked and Confused  
  
Author's note: Wowee... the eighth chapter already?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
She was walking up ahead, her golden hair streaming behind her like a sheet of sunshine. She half-skipped and turned around, laughing merrily. "Squall!!!"  
  
He wanted to answer her, but she had suddenly vanished. Looking around wildly, he couldn't see her, but he felt something heavy settle on his chest and he looked down.  
  
"Thank you, Squall,"  
  
He looked up and saw her standing there, smiling softly. She leaned up and lightly kissed his cheek, her scent swirling around him tantalizingly, like peaches and jasmine.  
  
"Squall!!"  
  
She laughed and started to vanish...  
  
'Squall! Open the door, you sleepyhead!!!"  
  
That isn't Quisty's voice, he thought as she faded, but her smile lingered.  
  
"SQUALL LOIRE!!!"  
  
That made him jerk awake. The room became instantly vividly clear, just like the insistent rapping on his front door. "Squall Loire, open the damn door!!"  
  
Squall sleepily shuffled to the front door and let in...his very distraught and irritated sister. Ellone stomped into the apartment and fell on the couch, fanning herself with her hand. 'What took you so long? I was starting to feel like a cheap salesgirl, standing on your doormat!"  
  
Squall scratched in head and grinned sleepily. "I thought you were one anyway Decent people aren't even up at this hour."  
  
"It's eleven in the morning, Squall," Ellone said severely. "I don't know which side of the world you were on, but it's nearly lunchtime now."  
  
"Speaking of which, you're alone?" Squall frowned and plodded to the bathroom. But Ellone's voice could be heard from any point in the place. "Daddy's busy Squall. I had some time off and thought I could do with some rest. Hope you don't mind."  
  
"GO ahead," Squall emerged from the bathroom, drying his hair. Ellone was sitting on his bed, staring at his open wardrobe. "I wanted to visit mother's grave," She said matter-of-factly before frowning and getting up to walk to his wardrobe. 'Where's the jacket I gave you last year? The one with the fur-trimmed collar?"  
  
His heart dropped to his stomach and he gulped. "Oh, that jacket - " He was miraculously cut off by the sound of his own doorbell. Snatching the chance to escape an interrogation, he quickly left to open the door... and instantly wished he didn't.  
  
"Squall!" A raven-haired bundle flung herself around his neck and began shrieking in incoherent sentences until he was thoroughly confused. "R- Rinny?!"  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
Squall quickly pried her arms from around his neck and turned to face a curious looking Ellone. Oh shit.  
  
Rinoa's eyes became wide as saucers when she saw the young woman. Sensing danger, Squall quickly made hasty introductions. "Ellone, this is Rinoa; Rinoa, this is my sister, Ellone,"  
  
Ellone raised her eyebrows as Rinoa beamed in delight. "Cool! I'm Rinoa, Squall's girlfriend," She enthusiastically shook Ellone's hand. The latter's lips twitched at the word 'girlfriend' and her eyebrows shot higher as she surveyed Rinoa's - excuse for a dress. Heavens, was that a panty line?! The disapproving glance she secretly gave Squall was enough. But the airhead next to him was oblivious. "This is so cool. Where are you from?" Rinoa asked happily and Squall gave his sister a DON'T-TELL look. Ellone got the message without batting an eye. "I travel around," She said dismissively. That made Rinoa light up. "Really? I'd love to hear all about you. Squall never said he had a sister,"  
  
Now Squall was giving the really extreme DON'T!!!!! look. Ellone raised her eyebrows again. "I'd love to... Rinoa," She summed up the most apologetic smile she could muster at that moment; "But I'm here to take Squall out... Perhaps some other time."  
  
Rinoa's face fell, but she brightened up again almost immediately. One can almost see the cogs in the brain working. 'That's okay. Call me when you get back, alright?" She kissed him and easily let herself out of the door.  
  
Squall expelled a breath he didn't knew he held, and suddenly noticed Ellone grinning at him with the wicked look. "...What?"  
  
"You've promised, now get ready!" She wagged a finger and laughed when Squall fluently cursed his bad luck.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quistis rubbed her head as she alighted from the train. She had always detested the long train rides from Balamb, interchanging at Timber to Winhill, but thanks to the loudly snoring and cigar smoking ignoramus in front of her, she was very sure it was the number one thing on her hate list. Next time I'm taking a plane, she thought as she came out to fresh air. Winhill was famed for its antique charm, and hundreds of tourist flock here every day, but she was sure that she was the only one who came to mourn.  
  
"Hello, Quistis," The florist warmly greeted her as the girl stopped by, smiling. "Mrs. Sanders," She greeted in return and examined the roses out on display. "Your flowers look wonderful today,"  
  
"Would you like a bouquet, dear? For your parents? A lovely couple just took an enormous bouquet for theirs."  
  
A couple buying flowers? She thought absently as she nodded. White roses were the only thing she could relate to her parents now... she has no other memories of them. Even the grave in Winhill was erected by the villagers, who loved her parents. Perhaps even more than she could.  
  
"Will you please hurry?!" Ellone called impatiently as her younger brother lagged behind, grumbling. "The lady was nuts. A bouquet like this would only cost half in Balamb!" He hissed as he caught up with his sister. Ellone blithely ignored him. "If you keep that wedding march of yours, we'll never get to the cemetery," She sniffed and Squall quickly bit his tongue to prevent a nasty reply. Why are older sister so pushy? First she tells me to take my time with the bouquet, and now she's telling me to hurry. "And repeat to me again why we had to take a commercial flight?"  
  
"Daddy's using the Ragnarok, Squall. It's his plane, after all."  
  
"Why didn't we pick a bouquet at Balamb airport?"  
  
"You're a real miser, aren't you?" Ellone rolled her eyes. "They just cost a measly thirty gil and you're whining like crazy. I'd like to see how much you spend on that airhead 'girlfriend' of yours."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Squall spat angrily. "But I won't deny the 'airhead' part. She just doesn't know when to quit."  
  
"Maybe you don't know how to say no," Ellone replied testily. "I'm warning you, you're not taking any bimbo to meet Laguna."  
  
Squall growled under his breath, but he was thinking...  
  
Would his sister consider Quistis a bimbo?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Despite the existence of an airport and duty-free shops, Winhill was a step into the past; quaint cottages flanked by vibrant flowerbeds lined the cobbled streets; children ran about in the town square or fished in the calm river flowing in the valley below; and Winhill was mostly populated by the elderly. It wasn't a wonder why they loved my parents, Quistis thought. I could have been a soul of this place.  
  
She clutched a bouquet of white roses and made her way to the cemetery on the hillside behind the village. The breeze played with her locks and made the wildflowers nod in greeting, rippling the green grass in gentle waves. The whole place had an air of peacefulness, like time had stopped here, just here. Those who slumbered for eternity would think so, Quistis thought as she made her way past marble plaques and stone angels beseeching the heavens until she came to a plaque set under a blooming cherry-blossom tree. Under the cool shade, she slowly knelt down and set the bouquet at her side. The plaque was covered in fallen pink petals, and she gently brushed them aside, revealing an etched inscription.  
  
JONATHAN & TANEA TREPE  
  
Together in Heaven, Missed by all.  
  
How many times had she sat here and wondered about them? Their lives, their joy and tears? Who they were, what they walked and talked like... how did they really die? Words couldn't paint the picture she wanted to see. Her earliest memory had been at the orphanage with the only motherly figure known as Matron; and then the Almasy family had taken her in after Mrs. Almasy couldn't conceive anymore. Her life had been blurry and uneventful... until a few weeks ago.  
  
Why did his name pop up in the most unexpected situations? "He's stubborn," She said aloud, as if her parents could hear her. Sometimes she believed they could... and that's why she talked aloud... so she could share her life with those she loved, but could never love her in return...  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Ellone demanded testily. "It's like you have a late date or something,"  
  
Squall ignored his sister. He always...felt strange when visiting Mother's grave. Mother died when he was too young to remember much, but he couldn't connect with her here. He could feel her presence in Laguna's house, or at the place where she met her tragic end, but not here, where her body lay cold in hearth.  
  
"Oh for God's sake, go walk the jitter off your bones," Ellone hissed after he began shifting his position for the millionth time. 'You're upsetting this place."  
  
Squall shrugged and took off. Mother's grave was set in an open side of the hillside, and it was rather warm for him. Walking around, he spotted a blooming cherry-blossom tree tucked between some shady greens. That looks inviting, he decided and set off at a fast trot. Only when he came within fifty paces did he notice the solitary figure sitting in the shade. The male in him lighted up. A girl! But when he came nearer, his steps lagged. No... wait a second... that honey-blonde hair was very, very familiar... the way that hair was clipped up was way too familiar!  
  
Sneaking up stealthily, he crept nearer until he was within earshot, and he could catch what she was saying. And her words made him stop and stare.  
  
"... And I have a friend. Or at least I think that's what he is... to me. He seems honest enough, a bit flirty, but I guess all boys are that way," Quistis said softly as she absently plucked the petals off the rose she was holding. 'The question is... who am I to him? It would be easy to think I'm just another girl, but..."  
  
He stared at her. Who was she talking to? And was she talking about... him?  
  
She laughed a little, still unaware of the youth behind her. "I don't know whether I should go on being his friend... sometimes I think he's dangerous, but I can't keep away... it's like, he... oh I don't know," She sighed and gave up helplessly.  
  
He decided this was a private conversation he shouldn't have eavesdropped, but too late for that now. His curiosity got the better of him. Who was she talking to?!  
  
Purposely kicking a stone, he yelped and caused her to whirl around in alarm. When she saw who it was, she turned pale. "Squall?!"  
  
He grinned sheepishly and walked up to her. She stared at him suspiciously and he tried to pretend he had just come. "A nice spot here," He crouched down next to her and she nodded vaguely. She was actually alarmed; how long had he been there? Did he head whet she said? Was there anything she said that could have given her away?!  
  
"...Your parents...?" He asked quietly, brushing a few newly fallen petals off the plaque. Quistis blinked for a few seconds. "Yes. Both."  
  
He propped his chin on his knee and sat there in silence. Quistis wondered what he was thinking; was he working out her complex family tree, or is e comparing it to his own? She knew he had lost his mother, but apart from that, she realized she knew very little about her friend. Who he was, where he lived; how did he suddenly appear in her life and turn it upside- down...  
  
"Is it my scar or is there something else on my face?" His voice broke through her thoughts and she realized she had been caught staring! Blushing furiously, she looked away but managed to catch a grin on his face. Conceited!  
  
"I was wondering about you family," She answered frankly. "It seems that you know so much about me...but I know nothing about you."  
  
Squall chuckled. "You already know enough... more than anyone will, Quisty."  
  
"Really?" She said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. Squall regarded her with amusement. "You did attend to a topless me, didn't you?"  
  
"You just had to look at it that way, didn't you?" She stared at him accusingly and he grinned before sighing contentedly. "I'm just an average guy who happens to be friends with the smartest chick in school."  
  
"Don't you 'chick' me, Squall," She replied testily and he grinned. He'd go on in this line forever, she thought. "Why are you here?' she asked curiously.  
  
He promptly remembered Ellone on the other side of the hill. "I came with my sister... my mother's here as well," He gestured to the plaque and a look of understanding crossed her face. "I see... you have a sister?"  
  
"A pushy woman," He confirmed with a pained look and Quistis laughed. "Poor you. She must be great. Can I see her?"  
  
"She's around here somewhere...  
  
"Squall!"  
  
Squall grinned as Ellone made her way towards them, smiling brightly but looking rather suspiciously at Quistis. And no wonder, Squall was surprised to see a look of utter shock on the blonde's face. "Sis, this is Quistis; Quistis, this is Ellone."  
  
Quisits' mind was whirring. That face... how many times had she seen it? And Squall... he was lying. Lying all along! Her mind screamed in anger at his deception, but she forced herself to keep calm. "Ellone Loire," She said rather bitterly - and Squall felt his blood freeze. Ellone stared at her in amazement. "Yes, that is my name - how did you - "  
  
"Squall Loire," She emphasized his last name and with a sickening lurch he realized this was a huge mistake... somehow Quistis recognized his sister and out two and two together.  
  
The bike, the cologne, the jacket... it all fits! Quistis screamed in her mind, silently hurling every abuse she could think of at this dumbstruck man. I'm standing next to a multi-millionaire's son! And all this while he's been laughing at me. Something unexplainable exploded in her and she turned heel and walked away, ignoring him.  
  
"How rude - Squall?"!" Ellone gasped as her brother took off at a quick sprint. "Quisty!!"  
  
God she runs fast, Squall cursed as he increased his speed. Finally within reach, he lunged forward and grabbed her wrist, causing her to face him. "Quisty, listen - "  
  
"To what?" She snapped, the wrath emanating from her like heat. "What else do you want to lie about, Squall?!"  
  
"Will you please - "  
  
"Average, hah!" She spat, still struggling to release herself from his grip. "All this while you were laughing at me, weren't you?! You really had me fooled with that image you created - "  
  
"What are you talking about?" He grit his teeth in exasperation, but he could see what she was feeling. She was hurt. Because of him. But... why? "Quisty, I never meant to lie to you,"  
  
"Then what did you mean to do, Squall Loire?" She said his name like it was the most vile thing on earth, like it was a curse. It was then his patience snapped. He was going to make her see even if it killed him. He furiously tipped her chin up and forced those eyes to meet his. Those angry, heart-wrenchingly beautiful eyes, which right now was filled with bitterness and anger. And she stared defiantly like she always have, never backing out of his challenge. Daring him to hit her. But he didn't want to, didn't mean to hurt her. "I didn't want you to know Squall Loire," he said softly. "He's bitter and cynical, and he hates his life. But after he changed his name, he became someone else - the someone you know." He paused, unsure of what he was trying to say. "You know more about me than anyone else will ever find out, Quisty. Me. Not Squall Loire, or Squall Leonhart, but just... me."  
  
His words made her sights blur and she pulled his hand away from her face, but gasped when he pulled her to him in a desperate embrace. "I didn't want you to find out like this... but does it matter to you? Who I am?" he whispered in her hair and she choked back a sob. She couldn't understand why she felt so hurt... did it matter so much to her, this little lie? But he lied about who he was, he lied about him, and she believed it. Yet it was hard to believe all the times they spent together was just a charade. He had seemed so real, so open... and she had - fallen for him. But who was he? Would things change now that he's a totally different person?  
  
Time stood still as they stood there. Squall couldn't let her go, afraid she would run away, like she had in his dream. Run away, and left him alone... Why did he have to lie?  
  
I've lived as Squall Leonhart for so long, he thought. Even if I return, I'll never be the same. How can I explain to her that this is me?  
  
Quistis closed her eyes, trying to clear her senses. It's useless, she thought. No matter what, I can't hate him. I just can't. It wouldn't have made a difference to me if he was a beggar's son. But what disturbed her right now was the way he held her... like he didn't want to let go. And she didn't want... to go. She awkwardly reached around him and returned the embrace and he pulled back, surprised. She tried to smile but failed, and buried her face in his chest when he grinned. "Stop laughing or I'll really run," She threatened teasingly and he shook his head to answer - when a movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. His heart skipped a beat. Uh-oh...  
  
Ellone stood a little way off, an amused twinkle in her eyes. When she saw the two had pulled apart from obvious embarrassment, she approached them laughingly. "Well now, we seem to have sorted the identity crisis out," She smiled at Quistis and the latter turned pink. "I suppose I should reintroduce myself. Ellone Loire, Squall's sister," Ellone shook Quistis' hand. "Quistis Trepe. I've very interested in your study and I've read all of your journals on the Junctioning Theory," This was all said in a single breath. Ellone raised an eyebrow. "Now I understand how you recognized me... well," She said admiringly; "My brother's finally befriended a brainy instead of the air headed bimbos he usually goes out with,"  
  
Quistis was apparently quite flattered by Ellone's backhanded compliment. But the older girl quickly changed the subject. "So you're paying your respects too? Wonderful; you should teach Squall the proper way to behave in cemeteries - he simply has no respect for the dead."  
  
Squall shot her a scathing look, which Ellone, in true sisterly fashion - completely ignored. Quistis laughed and gave Squall a meaningful look. "I suppose everyone has their own way - and place."  
  
Ellone didn't miss the secret look the two exchanged and she blinked in surprise. Squall was a player, but something tells her this one was different. Didn't Squall look genuinely alarmed when she ran off? And when she found the two in a locked embrace, she had seen the hurt look on her face, and Ellone knew... this one might be it. It's like they shared something that no one else knew...  
  
"We should be getting back," Ellone said at last. Quistis nodded too. "I have to catch the train or I'll be stranded here for the night," She smiled at Ellone and the latter suddenly smiled mischievously. "Who ever said you were going to take the train?"  
  
Footnote: Reviews!!!!! Just hit me with all you've got!!!! (Wearing a baseball glove) 


	9. Chapter 9 Meet the Brother and Sister

Chapter 9 Meet The Brother And Sister  
  
Author's Note: I love you all!!!! Please read, and tell me what you think. Thanx!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Mrs. Almasy looked up when the front door opened and Quistis entered. The latter smiled happily and hugged her mother. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? I could have fetched you at the airport or something,"  
  
"Your father and I decided to surprise you, besides, we've had enough of traveling. Your brother sends his love," Mrs. Almasy smiled adoringly at Quistis. "He should be back in a few days. But... how are you? Have you prepared for the entrance exam?"  
  
Quistis bit her lip and smiled. "Don't worry mother."  
  
"Of course I'm not worried - you can do it, I'm sure, but you know, the neighbors are talking," Mrs. Almasy was busy arranging the flowers set on the table vase. Quistis gulped. She hoped none had witnessed Squall's coming and going, or she'd have a lot more to worry about... "Don't worry, mother."  
  
"I know, but it would be wonderful to have two children in Garden," Mrs. Almasy laughed, her eyes shining. "We would be the sensation of the neighborhood!"  
  
Every step up the stairs seem to weigh heavily on her heart as she made her way to her room. She had almost forgotten about the pressure when she was with Squall. Now, it seems like things were doubly heavy. She carefully closed her door and stared at the desk. A few weeks ago, those files and books were all she had, but now...  
  
"You've changed him," Ellone had said as the plane soared above the clouds. Quistis nearly choked on her orange juice. "Uh- Who?"  
  
"Him." Ellone gazed at her brother, who had excused himself to answer his cell phone. "My family aren't the close-knit type, and Squall doesn't really bond with Laguna. You can say he tried to run away from himself."  
  
Quistis set down her cup and frowned slightly. "Ran away? But why?"  
  
Ellone laughed. "He was very popular back home," Ellone explained. "But he was always overshadowed by Laguna... and me." She sobered a bit. "I tried to be a good sister, but Squall was... difficult. And sensitive. So he came to Balamb under my mother's maiden name to build a new life. But I can't say I think very much of it," She sniffed.  
  
Quistis nodded vaguely. "But I still don't understand... what have I changed in him? I mean,' She stumbled for words, not really sure what she wanted to ask.  
  
"Squall was bitter about Raine's death," Ellone said softly. "I suppose he hated Laguna for not caring... but Laguna cared. He cared very much. Only, he couldn't show it. You can say my father isn't too good at expressing his feelings. But I can see he must have taken you to where Raine met her death," She paused, waiting for an answer. And Quistis nodded. A brief smile played across Ellone's lips. "He must think you understand... he flirts with women, but he never let anyone come close to him. Not in a clingy sense anyway," She remembered the airhead earlier and scowled.  
  
A slight laugh escaped her lips. It's a privilege given to few, she remembered Squall saying a few weeks back. And now that she had become closer to him, those words seem to have a deeper meaning than what she believed them to.  
  
"What am I thinking?" She whispered hoarsely as she flopped back on her bed, clutching her head. If anyone changed, it was her. She didn't change Squall - it was the other way around! She realized she smiled, laughed and felt happier than she had ever felt before, but where was it leading her? What happened to her dreams, her goals? Somehow everything seems to fade in the background now.  
  
She opened her drawers and stared at the array of pills blinking back at her. She hadn't touched those pills ever since Squall entered her life - but for mother, she needs then more than ever. She would score in that exam, and prove she's still just as capable as before.  
  
But can I? a thought sparked in her mind. Can I return to who I was... the Ice Queen?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ellone happily munched on a muffin as she flipped through 70 channels of nonsense. Her brother; surprises of surprises - was studying in his room, poring over a volume she was sure could break an arm if not handled properly.  
  
She was pleased that he finally had come to grips with the present and start thinking of the future. Garden was a wonderful place to further his studies. After all, she was a Garden graduate. She was sure Squall would love it there.  
  
A vision of a golden-haired angel swam in her mind's eye and she smiled secretly. Quistis Trepe was a fascinating girl, even more fascinating when Squall had decided to choose her. There was no doubt about it, she decided. Even if her brother was three inches thick in the skull, it would sooner or later penetrate his brain that he loved her. But the same couldn't be said for the girl. Quistis came from a rigid background, Ellone mused. In their meeting, she had treated Squall with a mixture of patience, amusement and sometimes even a trite impatient with his flippant attitude. But she could see Squall adored her.  
  
This s a very interesting relationship, she decided. Particularly when it is Squall who did most of the chasing. And it seems like Quistis was immune to his flirtatious suggestions - or is it so? She was getting a brain-workout just trying to fathom her brother's newest girl. If he could make her see, then they'd be a really great couple, Ellone decided as she munched on her fourth muffin. They compliment each other perfectly. It didn't miss her eye that Squall sported a new necklace, and even when he dined anyone giving it to him, she noticed Quistis had smiled secretly behind her glass of juice. A very good couple indeed, she decided. But she had never intervened in his relationships, and she wasn't about to start now. Well maybe she would give a little nudge to him... maybe later.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Miss Beatrix?"  
  
A vain-looking auburn-haired girl tossed her locks over her shoulder in a way that reminded him of Rinoa and acknowledged her presence. The overseer ticked of her name and looked at the next one. "Miss Trepe?"  
  
Quistis barely raised her hand, looking rather pale. Squall stole a worried glance at her. Ever since they parted ways at the airport, she had terminated all contact with him... and with everyone else for that matter. Mobile, school, even locking herself in her house. And when e passed by her house, her family had returned, so there was no way he could talk to her.  
  
And now she was sitting next to him, looking as pale as the day she fainted in the corridor. He sincerely hoped she wouldn't pass out during the exam.  
  
"My name is Instructor Nida, and I will be one of the overseers guarding your exam," The overseer intoned strictly. "The exam will comprise of three papers, and each paper is one and a half hours long, so I hope you are all up to it. Remember, Garden is waiting for you if you succeed. You will be admitted into the examination hall soon. Please sit according to your name on the table."  
  
'What happened to you," he whispered urgently for the umpteenth time. She had merely brushed his questions aside, but he wasn't giving up. Quistis sighed tiredly. "It's nothing Squall, you're getting on my nerves,"  
  
"You've gotten on mine," he countered sourly. "You've studied too hard, haven't you? Well I guess I can relate to that now."  
  
"You've been studying?" She looked at him in surprise and for the first time noticed the slight puffiness around his eyes. Good God, if he was close to her before, she couldn't imagine how good he is now. Her headache seemed to triple and she groaned as she leaned forward and massaged her temples with one hand. Unexpectedly a hand rested over hers and she looked at him, who still looked troubled. She wanted to say it was alright, that she appreciated his concern but she'll make it, that he had the most adorable pair of blue-gray eyes she had ever seen - if the doors didn't suddenly open and Instructor Nida stood on the threshold. "You may enter," He announced, holding a list.  
  
All she could do was briefly squeeze his hand before standing up.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Seifer frowned as he entered his sister's bedroom. He had come back for a few days, and he was shocked at her sudden desire to lock herself in her room. Although his mother had insisted it was all right, he was still apprehensive, particularly when he knew what she was capable of doing to herself. When she was in fourth grade, she cried for days when she failed to get a credit mark for a project. She was a perfectionist, and it was dangerous when she failed to achieve perfection. Seifer knew that only too well. When she left early this morning he had caught a glimpse of her - and it made his heart heavy.  
  
Seifer knew she's kill him if she knew he had entered her room without her permission, but he needed to confirm something. He stealthily rummaged thought neatly stacked papers, alphabetically arranged files and - "Bingo..." He breathed softly as the pill containers rolled into view. So she had lied to him. She was still on these pills. Grimly he tossed the containers into the air and examined their contents. Quistis had relied a lot on these, he reflected. Turning heel, he bounded down the stairs. "Mother, I - " He stopped in his tracks at the sight that greeted him in the driveway.  
  
Mr. Almasy was beaming in satisfaction, standing next to a spanking new Mercedes. It was the identical model to his, only this one was navy blue. "What is this?"  
  
"It's for your sister, darling," Mrs. Almasy declared proudly. "She's going to make me so proud!"  
  
Seifer stared blankly at his parents. "Mother, she's taking the examination today. Why are you acting like she's been accepted?"  
  
"Don't say such things, Seifer," Mrs. Almasy sniffed. "Of course she'll be accepted. This is just the beginning too. I'm going to be the best mother in Balamb!"  
  
The beginning?! He grit his teeth. "Mother, look," He shoved the pills into her hands. "Tranquillizers. Sleeping pills. And this - this I can't even identify. She's at the edge of a nervous breakdown and you expect her to go further?!"  
  
Mrs. Almasy examined the pills, looking unruffled. "Really, Seifer, if she has a problem she would have told us, wouldn't she? If she takes pills than she must have a perfectly valid reason to, there's really nothing to worry about."  
  
Seifer clenched his fists. No wonder Quistis pushed herself so hard. His mother has been the driving factor - driving her to the edge.  
  
A rumbling noise attracted his attention and he walked to the front gate, just in time to see a bike pull up in front. The rider was a striking auburn-haired youth who sported a scar, and he had a passenger -  
  
"Quistis?!" Seifer cried in alarm and rushed to help a pale looking Quistis alight. 'What happened?! What - "  
  
"She's a little tired," The youth explained calmly. "She nearly passed out after the exam, but I think she'll be fine."  
  
Quistis raised her head wearily as Seifer supported her. She smiled faintly at Squall. "Thanks... I - "  
  
Squall shrugged, but it was evident that he was very worried. "Get some rest, Quisty. Don't bother coming to school for a week, okay?" he flashed her a wink, and she smiled.  
  
Seifer nodded to Squall. "Thanks man."  
  
Squall nodded and rode away.  
  
'What happened?" Mrs. Almasy came tottering up in alarm. 'Quistis?! Wat's going on? Who was that dreadful looking - "  
  
"She's tired mother," Seifer interjected quietly as he helped Quistis into the house. Mrs. Almasy breathed in relief. "But you could concentrate in the examination, couldn't you? You finished the papers?"  
  
"Yes, mother..."  
  
Seifer shot an exasperated glance at his mother, which she completely missed. He helped Quistis into her room and got her a glass of water. 'Guess you need those sleeping pills now, hmm?"  
  
Quistis was too tired to argue. Right after the exam, she had tried to stand, but was overcome by a wave of dizziness. She would've hit the floor of Squall wasn't there to catch her... perhaps for the third time in her life.  
  
She swallowed a few pills and stared at the floor. Seifer crossed his arms across his chest and grinned widely. "Okay squirt, spill. Who's the shining knight?"  
  
Quistis groaned. 'Come on, Seifer. He's a friend, get it through your head."  
  
"I can if it's true, but I'd be a blind to miss the look he gave you just now," He replied amiably. Quistis gave him a weary look. "You're blind then."  
  
Seifer chuckled. His sister could be a shut trap when she wanted to. "Suits you, squirt. Take his advice though. You need a good rest."  
  
Quistis watched him leave and she fell back on the covers, willing sleep to come. But it was a long time before she drifted off, and even then, Seifer's words rang in her mind.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"How was the exam?!" Ellone yelled over the loud rock music blaring from Squall's room. Squall poked his head out and frowned. "It was okay."  
  
Ellone popped a grape into her mouth and plodded to his room. 'That's good. I can bring good news to Laguna."  
  
"Are you going back already?"  
  
"Don't tell me you're not glad to see me go."  
  
Squall grinned. "You know the drill, sister."  
  
"Yeah," Ellone sighed as she sat on the bed. It's the same every time she came to visit him. The message for Laguna is always the same. "Love you, but I'm not coming back anytime soon," She recited dully. "Honestly Squall, you should take a vacation back to Esthar. You haven't come home in years."  
  
"Add a few more to that. If I get to Garden, I'm really not coming back anytime soon." Squall said firmly as he examined a black leather jacket.  
  
Ellone rolled her eyes and walked back to the living room. "You know the girl I met in Winhill?"  
  
"Quisty."  
  
"Right. Quistis. She's nice."  
  
Squall guffawed. "This is a first. You've never had a good word for any of my girl friends."  
  
"She's different, plus, she's not your girlfriend, right?"  
  
"..."  
  
Ellone chuckled. She was getting on to something here, and he knew it. Perhaps he even realizes it...  
  
She slung her bag over her shoulder and reached for the doorknob. "Squall?"  
  
He appeared behind her, looking wary. 'What is it?"  
  
"...Who is Quistis Trepe?"  
  
Squall hesitated. Ellone waited, a hand on the knob.  
  
"A friend."  
  
Ellone smiled secretly. Really? "Goodbye, bro," She reached up and hugged him before disappearing.  
  
Squall watched her cross the apartment grounds from his window.  
  
A friend...  
  
Author's Note: Reviews?? Pretty Please??? 


	10. Chapter 10 When I Think Of You

Chapter 10 When I Think of You...  
  
Author's note: The fic is coming to an end (must be the shortest fic I've ever written) but never fear, it's not the end... yet. There's still at least two more to go, and thank you to all who've read and reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Shoutouts will be given at the end of the fic, so read on! Anyway, here's the tenth chapter, sadly this one will not be a happy one.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rinoa shifted restlessly in her seat. She had been trying to contact Squall, but he had been totally unavailable. She was afraid he was still angry, but it can't be...  
  
Her heart leapt when she spotted his familiar figure enter the café, but a stab of jealousy ensued when she saw he was wearing THAT jacket. But at least he looked calm as she waved to him to come over.  
  
"So.. what are you having? Lemon bars?" She asked eagerly but he shook his head. He had promised to see Quistis today, and after she had returned the jacket, he felt compelled to wear it every time they met. "What is it, Rinoa?"  
  
With a jerk she realized he wasn't calling her 'Rinny' anymore. She bit her lip uncertainly. "I...I was wondering... if you're still mad at me. I'm really, really sorry Squall," She seized his hands and raised her eyes hopefully to his. But he merely pulled away.  
  
"I'm not mad at you, Rinoa," He said calmly, making her heart soar. 'You aren't? Then - "  
  
"But I'm not having anything else to do with you either," He continued, dashing her hopes. Tears welled in her eyes as she fought to understand. "But... why? Squall, I promise I won't cheat... please..."  
  
Squall shook his head. Getting up, he gave her a small smile. "Don't worry. You and I are still friends, Rinoa."  
  
He knew he left her in tears, but strangely he didn't feel heavy-hearted. Rather, he felt like a huge burden had been lifted from his chest.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"You can't be serious." Quistis said, openmouthed. Squall grinned as he stirred his mocha. "Believe it."  
  
Quistis blinked for a few seconds before laughing out loud, causing several heads to turn. "Your sister's hinting about me? No way!' She chuckled before sipping her latte. That made his smile falter a bit. He had expected her to blush, but he never expected her laugh. 'What's so funny about that?"  
  
Now that made her stop laughing. She stared at Squall in amazement. 'Squall, did you tell her about the orange juice?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
"Then you should," She declared, smiling. "Besides, I don't want another bitch-slap from Rinoa."  
  
"We're through," Squall admitted, and Quistis choked on her coffee. Squall quickly handed her a paper napkin and she coughed for a few minutes. "You - You - How much shocking news can you dump on me in one go?!"  
  
What if I said I love you? He asked silently, but he was afraid... she might really spill her latte over his head! "About that much."  
  
Quistis finished her undignified coughing and sighed. Actually she was really stunned when Squall said what Ellone thought of her, but she next reaction was to laugh. Laugh, because it seemed really hilarious at the moment. Her, Squall's steady? Unthinkable! Up till this moment, anyway. Thinking again, it might be interesting, but no...she vehemently shook her head. Squall thought of her a friend. Ellone's reaction was the same as Seifer's - she had to endure his secret grins. To make things worse, he had taken extended holidays, and she'll still have to face him!  
  
"Attention please. Miss Trepe, Mr. Leonhart, will the two of you please report to the Principal's office immediately? I repeat..." Miss Xu's voice rang out over the PA System and Quistis' heart leapt. Her eyes met Squall's, and she knew what he was thinking.  
  
Garden.  
  
Principal Martine regarded the two of them calmly, but inside he was quite jovial. The Garden Administrative had just called him, and one of the candidates from Acauld High had made it. "Mr. Leonhart, Miss Trepe," He began noticing their nervous state. "I'm pleased to say that the two of you have achieved very high marks in the examination," he paused, not sure how to put this gently. "However, I regret to say that... Garden is very select. Too select, perhaps. And," He looked sympathetically at Quistis and the latter turned pale. "I'm sorry, Miss Trepe," He finished lamely. "It seems that... given the IQ test... Mr. Leonhart scored higher, thought evidently you topped him in the academic paper..."  
  
If the sky had fallen, it wouldn't have fell as hard as her heart right now. She could feel a lump growing in her throat, but she forced herself to nod. In a haze, she got up and left the office, not hearing Squall calling out to her.  
  
"Quisty!"  
  
She turned around and saw Squall run to her. No, not now, she screamed silently. I can't face you now!  
  
"Quisty, wait," he caught up with her, face ashen. She forced a smile and tried to hold back the tears. 'Great. I..."  
  
'Quisty, I..." he helplessly pushed his fringe back. She shook her head. "I need to go back, Squall." She turned around and left him standing there. It's not his fault. Why are you doing his to him?! She screamed silently and she slowed down. It's true. It wasn't his fault. It was... maybe his luck was better. Thinking that way, she turned around and walked back to him, but halted when she saw Irvine talking to Squall.  
  
"Great job you did there, man!" Irvine whooped and gave Squall a hearty slap on the back. "I never thought of it, but you were brilliant! The best scheme in the world!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Irvine?" Squall snapped, feeling impatient. He had to go after her...  
  
"Your plan, man! Who would've thought of it? Flirting with the Ice Queen so you could distract her, and then bagging the offer just like that!" Irvine grinned. "And here I was thinking you really did break up with Rinny!"  
  
Her world was plunged into a dark abyss and she numbly took a step backwards, right into a student. Squall heard her and instantly realized what happened. 'Quisty!" He shouted but she was gone. He quickly ran after her, but she was gone. Damn!!! He yelled silently, dread building up inside. What have I done?!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Calm down, Quistis,: Seifer tried to pacify his sister but she was crying her heart out. To make matters worse, his mother was totally unsupportive. "What will the neighbors say?!" Wailed Mrs. Almasy. "I told everyone Quistis would make it! Oh the shame!"  
  
"Mother, she doesn't need that right now," Seifer said testily and Mrs. Almasy sniffed unhappily before leaving.  
  
"Mother's right... I - failed - " Quistis choked but Seifer groaned. 'It's not your fault, Quistis! Stop blaming yourself!"  
  
But who else is there to blame?!  
  
Squall, she cursed. How could she be such a fool?! Believing everything... and it was true. All the while he had been leading her on, making her believe she was something special to him. Did he fake the first incident too?!  
  
Realizing his sister wasn't going to stop sobbing for a while, Seifer quietly left the room. It was always this way after an exam, but this time he could see that something really devastated Quistis.  
  
She wanted to throw things about and vent her anger, but she forced herself to exert some control over her emotions. So she was a fool. An idiot. And he had used her loneliness to his advantage... who in their right minds wouldn't? It was worth spending a little time and money, wasn't it?  
  
You're stunning.  
  
Stunningly stupid, she cursed herself. She had to admit he was one hell of a player... and now he can claim being the guy who went out with ALL the girls in school.  
  
A familiar rumble approached the place and she instinctively snapped the curtains to a close. To hell with him!  
  
Seifer looked up as the rumble of a motorbike stopped outside his house. His mother and father had left, probably to nurse their dashed hopes. Well, he sighed. Perhaps Quistis is better off without his mother's constant bickering right now. He got up and walked to the door, and was met by the same youth who sent Quistis home. "Squall," He smiled, and the boy looked helplessly at him. "She..." he caught himself and smiled slightly, still looking troubled. "Is Quistis around?"  
  
Seifer looked up to his sister's window, and saw the room was dark. "She... she's not in a stable mood right now, man."  
  
Squall sighed. "I know... did she say anything?"  
  
Seifer frowned slightly. This boy seems to know... was he involved? "She flunked the exam... guess any girl would cry. Still, it's surprising someone managed to get the better of her."  
  
Squall uttered a bitter laugh. "I'd gladly give it to her... just to see her smile again, man. I need to talk to her," He said desperately.  
  
Seifer blinked in surprise. So this was the boy who made it to Garden?! An unclear picture began to form in his mind, but there were too many gaps to fill... too many questions without a certain answer.  
  
"Maybe you can see her at school," Seifer offered. "My best guess is she would have calmed down enough by tomorrow morning to see you."  
  
Squall nodded glumly and took off, leaving Seifer scratching his head. He glanced up at his sister's darkened window and sighed. "One mess you've gotten yourself into, sister."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Seifer absently poured a mug of cocoa for himself as he read the morning papers. Balamb was such a peacefull town that the biggest headline was Balamb's most popular restaurant had declared a ban on its famous fish.  
  
A series of thuds on the staircase told him Quistis was coming down. He quickly folded the paper and tried to look like someone who was deeply in thought.  
  
She appeared at the table, looking calm and aloof as always. Seifer beamed at her. "Morning, squirt."  
  
She nodded stiffly and sat down. Seifer carefully monitored her movements out of the corner of his eye, trying to fathom her thoughts. If only he could, he would have been surprised.  
  
A slice of bread. He's gonna pay, she thought darkly as she daintily picked up the butter knife. "Can you please pass the butter, Seifer?" First that bitchy girlfriend of him. I bet that slap was staged too... ooh it hurts. "Thank you."  
  
Pour the coffee... forget the sugar. Isn't life just as bitter now?  
  
Seifer cleared his throat. "Squall came around last evening, but you were asleep."  
  
"..." Came around to see how well his plan worked? No way I'm giving you that satisfaction. "I was tired."  
  
"Sure," Seifer answered easily. He watched Quistis finish her toast with surprising speed. "Are you going already? But it's not even seven - "  
  
"Bye, Seifer," She got up and left without another word.  
  
Why do I think this is a disaster waiting to unfold? Seifer wondered as he bit into his own toast.  
  
She drove along the road, not really caring where she was going. But she found herself heading to school, which was still mercifully empty. Good, that gave her time to think. She wandered down the corridors, thinking deeply. What am I supposed to do now? I can't sit there in class and pretend nothing happened when all I can think of is murdering him? I can't do that. Worse still, I might end up in tears again. Great. The Ice Queen, melting. That would be some news.  
  
So caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice she had entered a totally different wing of the school. Acauld High was one of those building that had existed for years, and extensive renovations and additions had been made to comply with the growing number of students. She had absently wandered into the old wing, which was currently occupied by the first-years students. And right now they were on a break, which means she was all alone.  
  
Strange... in all her years, she had almost forgotten this wing existed. She peeked in the rooms, looking at the brightly colored boards and announcement. This was her class, she remembered. That was her seat, and there, by the window... she quickly shut the door before anymore thoughts of Squall came to mind.  
  
The next open door came as a delightful surprise. It was the piano room, empty save for a grand piano in the middle of the floor.  
  
She walked up to it, noting the shine of the keys, beckoning to her. How long has it been since her fingers have played a rhapsody?  
  
"The library, maybe?" A startled student suggested as Squall questioned him of Quistis' whereabouts. He uttered a growl. The library had been the first place he had looked, plus the cafeteria, the Infirmary (of all places) and she was simply not anywhere. Yet the guard at the gate had said she had come, and damn early at that.  
  
He stopped at her locker wondering if he should just wait here. She's bound to come here for books and such -  
  
"I don't know... I thought the juniors were on a break?" He caught a girl conversing with her friend through the banging locker doors.  
  
"Yeah, but I swear I heard the piano. I park under the piano room see... think Mr. Lucas is there?"  
  
"No kidding... he's taken a vacation in Centra, right?"  
  
"Yeah... but that song... I've heard it before. Remember the spring musical back when we were first years?"  
  
"You mean the one the Ice Queen played?"  
  
That's it! He banged the locker with such force the girls screamed. But he was off running, heading to the old wing. The old wing... it had never crossed his mind to go there. Partly before he hasn't been in that wing for the past two years, so it was unlikely for her to be there.  
  
As he climbed to the third floor, he heard it - the strains of a powerful sonata. And the girl was right - this was the same song Quistis played in the spring musicale... and he even remembered the title; "Believe."  
  
The music soared to the ceiling, reverberating through the walls, piercing her very soul with its song. And as her fingers danced over the keys, she let her feelings take over, transforming a once soulless piece into her own emotions. Like a bird in flight, she dipped and soared, forgetting everything else. There was nothing else, even to the silent audience standing in the shadows. Her music had gripped him until he was listening beyond the notes - he could hear her voice. She was calling out to him, and he could hear her. But he couldn't reply in return.  
  
As the last notes faded into silence, Quistis rested her hands on the keys and let it wash over her. Playing the piano had cleared her thoughts considerably, and she had never felt better. But it still couldn't erase all the hurt she felt. A sudden prickle told her she was being watched - and she snapped open her eyes. Instantly icy blue clashed with gray. Her eyes narrowed and she got up.  
  
Squall quickly closed the door, knowing fully that; mad as she was, she wasn't about to jump from the window. "I have some explaining to do, Quisty."  
  
"Great, let me find a chair first," She said sarcastically. 'What can you possibly have to say, Squall?" She ignored him and tried to go for the door, but he deftly caught her wrist. "What you heard was a misunderstanding."  
  
"Which was a misunderstanding? Winhill?" She snarled and furiously tried to wrestle her arm out of his grip, but he refused to let go. 'Will you please stop and listen?!"  
  
"What part of 'no' don't you understand, Squall?!" She burst out angrily. "I've had enough of you lying to me! Haven't you done enough?! Just leave me alone!"  
  
That hit him hard. He furiously tipped her chin to meet his gaze, and she furiously turned away. "I didn't lie to you!" He hissed. "What Irvine said was a lie! I didn't - "  
  
"I've had enough," She whispered, so suddenly that it made him blink in astonishment. Her eyes were averted, but he was sure... he was sure she was trying hard not to cry...  
  
"I've lost everything," She continued, her voice breaking. "You've really done it, Squall. I can't believe - after all I've tried to do... I still - I still couldn't keep away... I still fell for you..." She drew a shuddering breath and suddenly wrenched her arm free and bolted out of the door. "Quisty!"  
  
He hurried after her but she had a head start. Ignoring the people, who were looking on in surprise, he pushed through the corridor and emerged at the front doors - only to see her Mercedes pull out of the parking lot. And coming up to him was Rinoa, with Irvine and Selphie in tow. "Squall!" Rinoa called out happily. "Irvine just told me - Squall?!" She gasped as Squall blithely ignored her and jumped on his bike. She stamped her foot angrily. "Squall, will you please - " She was cut short when he raced past her. She turned desperately to Irvine. "After him!!!"  
  
Quistis raced along the road, ignoring the traffic lights and other cars. What has he to say? She screamed silently, avoiding a pickup truck, all the while never slowing down. I don't have anything else to say to you, or anybody else for that matter. Her cell phone rang but she just let it ring. I need to calm down, she thought and grappled in the dashboard for her pills. Stuggling to pop it open with one hand, she tipped it into her mouth. What the heck, she thought and swallowed a fistful of them, not caring what was it she was eating.  
  
It's amazing how fast a girl can drive when she's on the adrenaline high, He thought madly as he tried to keep in line with her. But as she sped through a red light, he was forced to stop, and he uttered a growl of frustration. Where was she going?! That's the freeway...  
  
No wonder Vikings want to be buried at sea... it's so glorious...  
  
"Where is he?!" Rinoa shrieked desperately. Selphie pointed up front. "He's there, Rinny. Keep your head on your shoulders, will you?"  
  
At the first sign of green Squall took off, racing against time. He had a dreadful feeling, and he didn't trust himself. What was she trying to do? Weaving past cars, the promontory came into view - and his heart stopped.  
  
She stood on the ledge, and suddenly she was gone. "QUISTY!!!!"  
  
Footnote: Heehee... did you see that one coming? I didn't. Anyway, what do you think? Should I push Squall over the ledge and save her or shall it be a lost cause? (grins evilly). Just kidding. Don't kill me there, or you won't get the ending. 


	11. Chapter 11 Think of Me

Chapter 11 Think of Me  
  
Author's note: Sorry thisone isn't so long, but I'm a little tired. Anyway, as usual, I need you to feed me! Reviews, please?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quisty!!!!  
  
He pulled his bike to a screeching halt and made a mad dash for the railing. In the back, Irvine slammed on the brakes. "What the hell - "  
  
Squall deftly set a foot on the ledge and was instantly engaged in a fifty- foot free fall, not caring about the fact that it was a sheer cliff he was leaping from. He couldn't careless about anything else now.  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa rushed to the railing and screamed his name, but was drowned by the waves crashing below. The waters looked particularly frightening, and that scared her above anything else. She could see the small white foam where he had hit the water, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Selphie anxiously peered down too, but there was no sign of the two. Was it her imagination...but why did the Ice Queen want to commit suicide?  
  
Meanwhile Irvine had found something interesting. He reached inside Quistis' car and picked up an empty container on the floor. He examined it quietly, face furrowed in puzzlement. Then he picked up on of the scattered pills and looked at it closely.  
  
"What's happening?" Rinoa was gesturing wildly, thoroughly confused. "Why is she- why is Squall - I though you said - "  
  
"Looks like I was wrong," Irvine said quietly after a moment. Looks like it wasn't a scam...  
  
"What's that?" Selphie came over curiously and Irvine showed it to her. "Sleeping pills. And I'm guessing she didn't just eat one."  
  
A look of understanding crossed her face, but there were still so many things that she didn't understand. "What's going on here, Irvy?"  
  
Squall emerged again, drawing a deep breath while thinking frantically. Where is she?! She had jumped at least ten seconds before he did, yet she hadn't come up for air... He dived again, feeling blindly in the icy water. He was heavily weighed down, but he didn't care. At last his fingers came in contact with something that felt like a tangle of hair - he hoped this wasn't seaweed. Gripping it, he pulled whatever it was to the surface and nearly shouted with relief. It was her! But she was dangerously pale, and she wasn't breathing. He pulled her close, treading water while a new problem presented itself to him. How can he get back up?!  
  
"Squall!!!!" A faint shout floated down to him and he squinted as he looked up, to find a black rope with a clamp at one end dangling a little way above him. "Grab the rope!!!" Selphie yelled.  
  
He wound the rope around his arm and looked at Quistis again. Please be alive... please...  
  
"Alright!" Selphie signaled to Irvine and the youth activated the motor to rewind the jack. (a/n: Forgive me, I can't remember the thing's name... I hope you get my drift).  
  
It was a slow process,but they finally made it to the top. The three rushed to him but he motioned to Quistis' limp body. "Help her."  
  
Irvine and Selphie pulled her out of his grasp and Selphie quickly performed CPR. Squall dragged himself up, watched by an anxious Rinoa. His head was spinning,but that hardly mattered now.  
  
After a few times of pumping, Quistis finally jerked and coughed hard. Selphie sighed with relief. But the worst was not yet over. "We'd better get her to the hospital," She called out to Irvine and the latter nodded. Squall struggled to his feet and came over to Selphie. "How is she?"  
  
"She's eaten sleeping pills, and we don't know how much," Irvine said shortly as Squall scooped her up and climbed into the back seat. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes just a fraction, looking lost. "Wha..."  
  
"Shh..." Squall held her close, smiling tenderly. "You're safe. I'm here."  
  
She closed her eyes again, drawing a strange look from him that made Rinoa stop and stare. And it was then did reality finally hit her:  
  
He loved her. He really loved her.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Laguna Loire frowned as he checked his cell phone. This has got to be the strangest day, he thought. First my secretary accuses me of being incompetent, then my meetings have gone horribly, and now this...  
  
It was a message from Squall, and it was as brief as Squall was sullen. But it was the nature of the message that was puzzling.  
  
I'm coming back.  
  
Laguna scratched his head. It isn't like his son to back out of a decision. Not like him at all...  
  
"Laguna?" The door opened and his daughter entered, wearing a look that mirrored her father. And she too was holding her cell phone. "I got a message... from Squall." She said softly, still frowning. Laguna nodded. "I know." He sighed thoughtfully and flipped his phone shut. Squall had been offered a place in Garden, and he's due to register in a week. So why is he coming back to Esthar?  
  
"I don't understand, Laguna," Ellone said helplessly. "I tried to call him but he refused to pick it up..."  
  
"Maybe we'll just have to follow what he wants," Laguna bit his lip. Ellone nodded. "Shall I call the guards to pick him up at the airport?"  
  
Laguna shook his head. "No...take the Ragnarok and meet him in Balamb. And I want you to go. Let's see what happened to him."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
There was a growing roar as she slowly began to register what was happening. She opened her eyes a crack and was instantly smothered. "Quistis!!!"  
  
"Argh!" She yelped in reflex and blinked as she regarded her mother, who was hugging her, sobbing and talking at the same time. "...Mom?" She winced when Mrs. Almasy touched a sore spot on her shoulder. Her memory was extremely foggy, and she was confused. What was she doing here?! Wasn't she arguing with Squall -  
  
"Squall!" She blurted out, face drained of color. Her eyes darted wildly around and came to rest on her brother. "Seifer, where - "  
  
Seifer shook his head. He had arrived at the hospital when an unfamiliar voice had called him, telling him Quistis had tried to kill herself. And when he arrived, she was there, lying pale as death, with the boy sitting by her bed. He could have been the same, Seifer thought. The same pale expression of one who had brushed with death.  
  
Mrs. Almasy had immediately launched into a thundering tirade, but he had merely fixed her with those ice gray eyes. "I f anybody was to be blamed,' Squall had said softly, "It would be you."  
  
Seifer sucked in his breath. 


	12. Chapter 12 Be With Me

Chapter 12 Be With Me  
  
Author's note: An extra long chapter, because it's an extra-long ending!!!! Hope you guys are happy, and thank you!!! Shoutouts are at the end, if you reviewed me, find your names!!! Muah!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Mrs. Almasy stared open mouthed at this boy who dared accuse her. She gaped noiselessly like a goldfish and finally recovered her indignation. "Why you - "  
  
But she should have known this one won't stand there and be dressed down. He ignored her obvious rage and continued what he wanted to say.  
  
"She's been working so hard all these years and this is how you treat her? She's forsaking her own personal life just to make you happy - and the moment she stumbles you desert her. It's a wonder to me why she even calls you 'Mother'!!" He was growing angrier but a look from Seifer stopped him from going any further. Angry as he was, he didn't mean to insult her, but he couldn't help feeling bitter over what happened. She had been struggling... fighting against the odds, but now... she was left floundering.  
  
Mrs. Almasy had gone pale now, clutching her husband for support. Mr. Almasy had not uttered a single word, but now he turned to Squall. "We... appreciate your concern for our daughter."  
  
Squall knelt down beside Quistis and stared at her. "If you really care for her... as your daughter... you'd know what to do." He stood up and looked soulfully at Mrs. Almasy. "I have no doubt she would still forgive you, but that's who she is. She's changed me... maybe you'll allow her to change you, Mrs. Almasy."  
  
He started to walk out but was gently halted by Seifer. "You care that much about her," Seifer said it as a question, but somehow it came out as a statement. And Squall did not answer. He walked a little way, but stopped, deep in thought. He looked over his shoulder and regarded Seifer. "Tell her... tell her I'm not giving up. She... her dream is much more important that mine..."  
  
Quistis buried her face in her hands, heart weighed down by sorrow. He was gone... he was truly gone. And she had been such a fool!  
  
Mrs. Almasy gently embraced her daughter. "I was too occupied with society's standards that I failed to see what a wonderful daughter I have... even without her grades," She said fondly. "It... it took a stranger to make me see..."  
  
He wasn't a stranger, she sobbed silently. He was my friend...  
  
Perhaps you can say you're the only guy in my life... a memory of a beautiful sunset returned to her mind, and fresh tears brimmed in her eyes again, but she quickly wiped them away. I can't cry anymore. I can't waste this life crying.  
  
Seifer sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Just then Quistis' cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello."  
  
"Is this Miss Trepe? I'm Nida Banks from Balamb Garden."  
  
His heart tightened. "No, this is Seifer Almasy, her brother. Hello, Instructor Nida."  
  
"Oh, Seifer, it's you." Nida chuckled. "Well, this must be some luck. I'm pleased to inform you that Miss Quistis Trepe has been accepted into Garden."  
  
His heart leapt and his eyes swiveled to Quistis. His look must have given her an idea, because she turned pale. "What is it...?"  
  
Seifer nodded. "Thank you... Instructor. I - I'll inform her. But wait, I thought you had rejected her application?"  
  
"Ah yes, but unfortunately one of our prospective students pulled out at the last minute... and he recommended her in his place. Since Miss Trepe's records are just as impressive, we have no problem about it."  
  
"Who's the student? Perhaps we can thank him?" Seifer's voice was barely audible... he could feel it...  
  
"Ah... a young man named Squall Leonhart. Well good day, Mr. Almasy."  
  
Seifer flipped the phone shut and gazed quietly at the phone for a while.  
  
"What is it, Seifer?" Quistis was already fearing the worst.  
  
Seifer took a deep breath. "You've been accepted into Garden," He said slowly and Mrs. Almasy gave a shriek of joy. "Oh!!!"  
  
He looked straight into his mother's eyes. "Squall Leonhart GAVE UP his place for Quistis."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
'We've arrived, Miss Loire," The attendant duly informed Ellone and she nodded. She had phoned Squall and told him to meet her at the airport - she had half-expected him to balk and take a commercial flight but to her surprise he was waiting in the lounge, strangely quiet.  
  
"Hi Squall!' She greeted him cheerfully and he simply nodded. She frowned. "It looks like you're traveling light..."  
  
He nodded briefly and simply let his sister chatter all the way to the Ragnarok. That made Ellone feel even more worried. It was like his soul had been frozen.  
  
As they lounged in the plane, Ellone continued to chatter, but he only replied in monosyllables - very like his old self. She wondered desperately if there was anything that could make him talk...  
  
"Your decision was very abrupt," She said as she poured him a glass of juice. "Does Quistis know?"  
  
Splash! His glass jerked violently and the juice missed his glass onto the carpet. Ellone cried out in alarm and hastily called the attendant while Squall had gone, face ashen. Ellone hastily hurried after him. So that was the problem, she thought. Well if it means tearing him inside out to know, she'd do it!  
  
"Squall, what's happened to you - " Her words trailed off when she saw him staring out of the window. "This isn't like you at all!"  
  
"This is me, you mean," He said at last, staring out of the window. "This is what I am, sis."  
  
"No!' Ellone stamped her foot. "What did she do to you?!"  
  
Squall's eyes flashed but instantly dimmed again. "She didn't do anything," he said softly. "I... I was the one... I destroyed her..."  
  
"Don't tell me..." She breathed in alarm but Squall shook his head. "Because I was accepted in Garden, she tried to kill herself," He continued morosely. "She thought I had lied to her... that I had merely used her..."  
  
"That's not true!" Ellone burst out and was taken aback by her comment when Squall stared at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "I know you love her," She said bluntly. "Either you're being an idiot or you're such an egoist that you can't acknowledge your feelings for her."  
  
He closed his eyes. She had looked at him with such anger and hurt. I loved you, she had said. A stab of pain made him open his eyes again. "I love her." He said quietly, making Ellone blink. He ran a hand through his hair. 'That's why I'm leaving."  
  
"Oh please," Ellone rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know this is your business, but... what am I going to tell Laguna? That you got duped by a girl?" The situation was too funny if it wasn't so serious for him.  
  
"Whatever," He said and Ellone shook her head. "Maybe you're going to kill me, but I'd say this is the worst thing you've ever done to yourself."  
  
"..."  
  
Ellone smiled slightly. What a story for Laguna!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"And there's the Library, thought I think you know, right?" Seifer grinned at Quistis and the latter smiled back. It had been difficult to get to eat those first few days when he broke the news to her, but bit by bit she came out of her shell. Talk about girl power, he thought wryly.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
He looked to where she pointed. "That's the military academy. Garden has that you see, but we don't take part in that. That section is maintained by SeeD. We just provide the facilities - "  
  
He stopped abruptly when Quistis stiffened. She had just seen a familiar figure walk out of the SeeD section and it wasn't one she wanted to see... unfortunately the person also saw her. "Hey, Quistis?"  
  
Seifer frowned at the boy with the chicken-like hairstyle smile and walk up to them. He looked at Seifer and nodded at him, recognizing his uniform. "Say, you made it too? Where's Squall?"  
  
She flinched but smiled slightly. "he's not here, I don't know where he went."  
  
Zell's jaw dropped. "Huh? Where did he go?"  
  
Seifer quickly intervened. "I'm sorry cadet, but we have business elsewhere." He was tempted to call the boy 'chicken' but refrained from doing so. SeeD cadets aren't the kind of people you want to face in a brawl. Zell nodded and grinned at Quistis "You deserved it man! Congratulations!"  
  
Quistis watched Zell walk away, whistling happily. Seifer quickly cleared his throat. A reminder of Squall was the last thing he wanted right now... "Let's go see the Headmaster, hmm?"  
  
If only Squall was here, Quistis thought as they walked down the corridor. Garden was more like a sanctuary than an academy and militant school. Lush trees dotted the surroundings and the walls were covered with beautiful carvings and etchings. Even the uniform screamed 'class!!!'... it wasn't hard to imagine Squall in it... her heart sank but she quickly forced herself to think of something else. In truth, she had enough of thinking. The days when she curled up in her bed, thinking; She had been wrong. She had been a fool, an idiot and every other thing that even closely resembled foolishness. She had misunderstood everything and forced him to leave... but she couldn't help thinking; Squall had risked first his reputation, then his life... and now he gave his future to her... what does it mean?!  
  
He loves you...?  
  
Girls and their romantic notions, she thought harshly. A guy leaps from a fifty-foot cliff to save you and you think he's crazy about you.  
  
You're stunning.  
  
You know more about me than anyone else ever will. Me... just me.  
  
"Damn it!" She had swore and had thought of ending her life... but then a voice had reminded her - Squall didn't save her for nothing. He wanted her to live.  
  
"Life here's great," Seifer's voice brought her voice back to earth. She blinked and looked up to him. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked and she smiled quietly. "Life is going to be great, Seifer."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I swear I'm going to pass him off as a new sculpture if he keeps sitting there,' Laguna sighed exasperatedly to Ellone and his daughter giggled. Since Squall's return, Laguna had given him a wide berth, thinking the boy needed some time alone after Ellone's little story. But this was getting ridiculous. It's been three weeks and there's no sign of him coming out of his world.  
  
Ellone peeked at her brother and sighed at his silhouette against the afternoon sun. She hated seeing him like this... but what could she do?  
  
Do what you do best, a little voice whispered to her and she slowly smiled. A plan began to form in her mind, but she was dubious it would work. Somehow Squall was immune to her magic touch.  
  
No time to wonder, she resolved. He's going to turn to stone if you don't do anything anyway. Worst that will happen is he'll blow his top off... you can handle that. "Laguna, can you do me a favor?"  
  
A few hundred miles away, a regal-looking man was sitting at is desk when his secretary poked her head in. "General Garai? There's a call from you. Mr. Loire."  
  
"Laguna?" The general frowned. He picked up the line and smiled. "Laguna, is it you?"  
  
"Yep, it's me. How's things?" Laguna sounded cheerful, just as he remembered him to be. "The usual... you know it's not easy running one of the elite academies. So... don't tell me this is a courtesy call?"  
  
"Well actually, I have something to ask you. Do you have room for another student in Garden?"  
  
"I suppose there is - is it your son? Squall, isn't it?"  
  
"Glad you remembered. Yes, he's a nice young man now."  
  
"Ah... I remember Ellone. She was brilliant. So you want Squall to enter?"  
  
"I know this is a bit sneaky but..."  
  
But General Garai was already checking Squall up. "He was registered in Acauld High as Squall Leonhart... and he has been offered a place here, but he refused."  
  
"I know that, but since you already have his records..."  
  
"Don't worry, Laguna. I'll see what I can do." Garai assured him. "He's perfectly eligible to be admitted, so there's no trouble, hmm?"  
  
"Thanks mate."  
  
Garai smiled and hung up. Squall Leonhart... He checked his records again. As astonishing young man... promising too. Just like Ellone. But strangely he had refused and instead put another girl in his place. Quistis Trepe.  
  
"I wonder..." General Garai mused and called his secretary.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Squall?"  
  
He looked up and saw his sister standing over him. She smiled and sat down next to him, on the grass. "This is a nice place," She observed, watching several petals fall from the tree above. They had visited Winhill, and Squall had taken off to sit here. Ellone knew, he was hoping against hope that... Quistis might come. But that was unlikely.  
  
"...I've been a slob, huh?" Squall said after a moment, smiling wryly. This was the first time she had seen him smile after weeks of being cast in granite. "Yep." She agreed laughingly. "You were one hell of a slob."  
  
Squall nodded. I can't be like this forever. Like a heart-broken boy, sniffling. Which is what he was anyway. "Let's go back."  
  
We're leaving, Ellone thought secretly, but we're not going back to Esthar. Well not me anyway. "Okay."  
  
They entered the Ragnarok and she hurried to the cockpit, where she contacted her father. "Well?"  
  
"All done, Ellone. It's up to you now."  
  
She grinned and mock saluted her father. Then she turned to the pilot. "What's the nearest launch pad to Balamb Garden?"  
  
"There's an airstrip a few hundred metres from the facility, miss. Shall I land there?"  
  
Ellone thought for a while. "Go ahead."  
  
"Where are we going?" Squall asked curiously as Ellone entered the lounge. She smiled. "I have some errands to do... just relax, okay?"  
  
He regarded her suspiciously before settling down. She breathed inwardly. He'd better not blow his top before they arrive...  
  
"This is Ragnarok, requesting permission to land," The air control of Balamb Military Airstrip listened closely and identified the aircraft approaching the airstrip. "Permission granted, Ragnarok. Please land at runway 1."  
  
Squall's suspicion increased but Ellone looked quite calm and cool. Where are they? He looked out and saw something he wasn't prepared to see. "What the hell - "  
  
"We've arrived, Miss Loire," The attendant smiled. "The limo is here."  
  
"Perfect," Ellone stood up and looked nonplussed at a panic-looking Squall. "Aren't you coming? Don't just stand there."  
  
"What-are-we-doing-here?"  
  
"I'm going to see Laguna's old friend," She said daintily. "And YOU are coming along."  
  
"Try me."  
  
She held up a warning finger. "If it means hitting you over the head with a fire extinguisher, I will. Now do you want to walk there or carried on a stretcher with a bump on your head?"  
  
Who can say no?  
  
Squall was still looking apprehensive. Calm down, he thought. Garden is a huge place. Chances are we won't even meet. But a part of him was hoping that small chance might occur.  
  
"Welcome, Miss Loire, Mr. Loire," The guard smiled. "General Garai is waiting for you."  
  
Ellone beamed at him and walked across the quiet grounds. Halfway across, she stopped. "This place is beautiful," She said softly. Squall simply nodded. Ellone sighed and took out his phone, which he had neglected and she took for safekeeping. She handed it to him. "Tell her."  
  
He looked in confusion at the phone.  
  
"Tell her how you feel," Ellone said softly. "Even if you don't want to see her, she has a right to know, Squall."  
  
Squall looked at the massive building looming before him. Somewhere deep in this place, Quistis was carrying on with her life... her life which didn't have him in it. "... I can't."  
  
"I maybe not the greatest sister," Ellone smiled sadly, "But I still want the best for you. And the best - " She indicated to the building and smiled. "Is waiting for you."  
  
He hesitated.  
  
"...And thus the air pressure will increase due to..." Quistis jumped when her phone vibrated. The lecturer was oblivious to everything, droning on about the laws that govern gaseous behavior. She fished about in her pocket for it and took out her phone. A message. She blinked at the name and her hand suddenly felt clammy.  
  
Squall.  
  
"Miss Trepe, will you kindly put away your mobile?" The lecturer called to her wheezily. "We're in the middle of a class here,"  
  
Her finger moved to open the message.  
  
I need you. I'm here.  
  
She let out a strangled cry and got up suddenly, heart pounding hard. It can't be - no it can't be! She rushed to the window and desperately searched outside. Her window overlooked the front gate - and...  
  
"It's no use," Squall burst out and was about to flip his phone shut when Ellone stopped him. 'What kind of an idiot are you?" She hissed. "You want to give up now? No way. Tell her," She said calmly.  
  
Quistis clutched the windowsill, looking down, unable to breathe. It was impossible... but it was him. She couldn't mistake those eyes... and - isn't that - Ellone?!  
  
Squall dialed her number, aware that his hand was shaking. Would she listen to him? Or would she just ignore his call?  
  
Quistis slowly raised the vibrating phone to her ear, unsure of what to do. Unsure of what was actually happening. "Miss Trepe!" The exasperated lecturer was losing his patience. "I demand you to observe the proper..."  
  
"...Quistis," His voice was hoarse, shaky. But it was his voice. It was definitely his. She wasn't dreaming!  
  
"Miss Trepe!!! Are you listening to me?!"  
  
"Squall..." She mumbled, feeling faint. Everything around her was jumble of sound and color... until she heard something that was as clear as day.  
  
"...I need - I - I love you..."  
  
She gave a cry and dropped the phone. "Miss Trepe!!!! Return to your seat immediately!!!"  
  
Too late, she had bolted for the door amid a confusing uproar. There was nothing else she could hear, nothing else she could see.  
  
Squall was at a loss. Where is she? What should he do?!  
  
Ellone smiled happily and retreated silently into the shadows. She wanted to see this.  
  
"What's going on - Ah?!" A student was pushed out of the way by a by a blonde hurricane. Quistis halted before the elevator, debated whether to waste precious seconds, then made a mad dash for the stairs.  
  
Seifer walked out to the front and was surprised to see Squall. "Hey, you - " His surprise was cut short by a growing roar coming from behind him. He turned around. Looking astonished. An earthquake?!  
  
"I think you'd better get out of the way," A lovely brunette pulled a confused Seifer away just seconds before his sister came running out. "Quistis?!" he choked, but he might as well had kept quiet, because the next moment she was flying into Squall's arms, tears running down her face.  
  
"Now that's worth my time," The brunette laughed and Seifer was aware she still had a hold on his arm. "Do you mind? That's my sister there?" He was agitated and the girl turned an amused smile to him. "Is that so? Well, that's my brother too,"  
  
Quistis quickly wiped the tears off her face and smiled at him. "Welcome back," She choked. Squall managed a laugh. "I've been to hell and back, you know."  
  
"I'm sorry," She murmured and hugged him tightly. "I'm an idiot, a jealous idiot. Just don't leave me."  
  
"Hey," he whispered lightly. "I can't... I'm the only guy you have, right?" He chuckled and she laughed, burying her face in his chest. He was here, she was here... what else does a girl need?  
  
"Besides, I like that jealous part - ow!" He winced when she poked him. "At least I know you won't pour anything on me anymore, right?"  
  
"Don't count on it," She smiled and looked up at the sky. It was a perfect, perfect blue, and they had those perfect, perfect clouds... "Look at the lovely sky..."  
  
"That's your brother?' Seifer yelped in disbelief and Ellone tidied her hair. "Of course. I believe we haven't been introduced. I'm Ellone Loire."  
  
"THE Ellone Loire?" His eyes were shining now. "Incredible! Your yearbook picture was of some pig - "  
  
Just then her phone rang, and she picked it up. 'Yes Laguna?"  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"I haven't seen General Garai yet, but your son did meet his girl."  
  
"Excellent. That's the whole point, isn't it?" Laguna laughed and Ellone grinned. "Want to see it?" She aimed her phone and snapped a photo.  
  
Far away, Laguna grinned. The photo was slightly blurred, but there was no mistaking the glow on his son's face. "Just like us when we were young, hm?" He looked up at a portrait of his and Raine, taken on their wedding day. "Our son's leading a happy life now." He smiled and flipped the phone shut.  
  
Ellone laughed and turned to Seifer. "So what was your name again?"  
  
"Seifer Almasy," Seifer made a comical bow and grinned. "Some brother you have there."  
  
Ellone laughed. "Seems like you're accustomed to dishing out flattery. You're not really her brother, are you?"  
  
"No." Seifer grinned. "Does this mean I can take you to lunch?"  
  
Ellone regarded him amusedly. "Well, I have to take my brother home first."  
  
"Is that where he's gone to?" Seifer looked puzzled and Ellone whirled around in horror.  
  
Squall and Quistis had disappeared. "Oh no..." Ellone groaned.  
  
"Calm down, Ellone," Laguna was trying to pacify his daughter's hysterical ramblings. "It's okay, it's not like Squall's piloting the Ragnarok, okay?"  
  
"How am I supposed to get back?!" Ellone wailed and Laguna sighed. "I don't know. Take a commercial flight, won't you?"  
  
Ellone furiously hung up and sighed. "If it's going to be commercial, I might as well take an evening flight," She sighed again and looked up at Seifer. "So what about lunch?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
"No! When I said the sky looked lovely I didn't mean I wanted to ride above it!!!"  
  
Squall sighed. She could be stubborn when she wanted to. "It's perfectly safe, okay?"  
  
She refused to get up from the seat. So Squall did the only thing he knew how to make her stand up. He grabbed her firmly around the waist and carried an angry Quistis to the window. "Put me down, or I'll - "  
  
"If you don't open your eyes I'll kiss you," He warned and instantly her eyes flew open, surprised. Instantly she knew she had been tricked when her sights fell on a fluffy white carpet outside the window. "Argh!!"  
  
Squall laughed when Quistis gripped his arms hard. "Squall Leonhart, wait till we get back to the ground..." She muttered and smiled when he rested his chin atop her head. Forget heights. After a fifty-foot fall alone, being this high with the one you love is nothing.  
  
"Should I ask if they want any refreshments?" The attendant peeked worriedly into the lounge and the pilot simply laughed. 'Come on Leah. Don't you know when to leave two people in love alone?"  
  
"And what are you doing? You're making a beeline around Trabia instead of heading straight to the Airstation?"  
  
"She said the sky was lovely. So why not enjoy it, hmm?"  
  
"I'm getting tired standing," Quistis sighed and Squall nodded. But when he peered at her, she was smiling, her eyes closed. "Didn't I say I'd kiss you if you closed your eyes?"  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" She countered, laughing.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Thank you so much:  
  
noname: Finish reading it, won't ya?  
  
lovelace: Don't blame Irvy - he's just gullible. Thank you!  
  
easy kid: Speechless? You honor me so!  
  
sailorjr5: Puppy eyes don't work on me, but I did what u wanted.  
  
madame headcase: Thanx for ur constructive comments. I did this without a dictionary, so I wasn't sure...  
  
Arlando909: Thanks for your praise, but there are much better romances out there, I'm sure of it!  
  
Dark Phoenix : Oh ye old faithful! Thanx for your support, so here goes!  
  
frost: Thank you, it's amusing to know Squinoas also appreciate my story  
  
punkygal : thanx, but this is the last update!  
  
lucentia: Yup, everything's okay in the end.  
  
Yuki: Don't be sad, another one will follow suit!  
  
Ahena9784: Hope this one makes your laugh instead! Thanx!  
  
Cailin: Well, Irvine always had a soft spot for Rinoa, even if she's a little wild. He's just not willing to accept Squall's got it bad for Quistis.  
  
East : Thank you! (sobs)  
  
me: I don't like putting my characters in a state of inaction. Anyway, it's a fair world, no one dies.  
  
chococat : Is she now... apologies there. Anyway, she lives.  
  
beatlejunkie : I don't know if I can write more, but I'll try...  
  
lost_star : Thank you, read on.  
  
Teline: No gunblades raised here, just friendly brotherhood.  
  
Spiritblade: Any more reviewers like you and I'll be seven feet under ;  
  
Lilika: Off you go...  
  
Lady of Silence: I did mention Zell, but I made his disappear. He made a comeback in the last chappie, so don't cry!  
  
Ry : Thanx for the advice, will do!  
  
Anime-diva : I dunno...  
  
FF9 Zidane: Thank you, I got you, hook, line, and sinker (snickers)  
  
Lady Deathstryke: No catfights, maybe in another fic.  
  
Winnowill: Er... I don't bash normally, but if I did, apologies.  
  
Lady in Blue: thanx, happy you enjoyed it.  
  
Sheylan: Thank you, read my other works too!  
  
Kriger: Finished already...  
  
Megs: It's headed in the right direction. 


End file.
